The Hopes Of Issei Hyoudou
by SpreadSheet
Summary: Issei Hyoudou isn't really that much of a pervert. He doesn't have any friends either. So when a woman asks you on a date, what would you say? Apparently, humans are much better at acting than any other being in any realms. Slight Doctor Who crossover. Harem.
1. Chapter 1 (06-02 00:34:30)

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

 **A/N: First ever fanfic. But not the first draft or story idea. I don't really know where I'll go with this, but I really don't like the idea of a stupid pervert. At least Jiraiya from Naruto actually has some real skills.**

 **I'll be using what I know of Chakra from Naruto for mana.**

 **This story is based on Crippled by Paynis. You've probably read it. If you haven't, then do so.**

 **Issei won't be hit by a truck though. Truck-san won't be hitting anyone today.**

 **Oh yeah. Fair warning, I haven't seen the anime. But I do know most of the canon timeline, so this will mostly be canon reliant. Some minor changes here and there, but nothing huge that would eff up the storyline.**

 **Another warning would be the cursing. And some gore? Not sure.**

 **Harem, probably. Consists of Sona, Raynare, Rias, and Koneko.**

 **That's it! Please read and review! I wish to know what you think, and maybe help me a little. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor any brands, titles, stuff that I might say here.**

Chapter 1: Curiosity Kills Everyone

Issei Hyoudou, a student of a previous girls-only school Kuoh Academy, (in)famous pervert along with his friends Motohama and Matsuda, all around moron, and an aspiring harem king.

However, what people see in front of them are usually just the surface. Some people go as far as to create façades to make other people underestimate them; and Issei Hyoudou is one of them.

Issei isn't a bumbling idiot with a perverted streak a mile wide, nor does he wish to be a 'Harem King'.

He's mostly asocial, with no other friends than the two other perverts aforementioned; he doesn't really think that they're friends, more like people with the suposed same hobbies, and that he's smart.

Smart enough to know that there are more to the world than what meets the normal human eye, and smart enough to know that this Yuuma Amano is lying to him.

He knew that it wasn't his paranoia acting up, the facts were just aligning to it.

First, she couldn't have possibly known about him since she's not from Kuoh.

Second, as much as it's painful to admit, none would like him enough to actually be his girlfriend.

Third, she said that she saw him passby multiple times, yet he remembers no hide nor hair of her everytime he was walking down the bridge. His spatial awareness would warn him of someone staring at him.

In fact, he could feel one watching him right now.

And lastly, there was his gut feeling. Not much to base upon, but it has saved him multiple times before.

And as they say, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the satisfaction of knowing what was happening would only bring in more problems.

So he accepted.

'Cause no matter how much you change Issei Hyoudou, the Weilder of The Great Welsh Dragon and The Boosted Gear, his love for oppais can never be nullified.

Magic, as the books said, is powered by imagination. And mana reserves. And control. And some small theory. And maths. And science. And alot of other things. Physics, mostly.

You can't make something out of nothing, as the Conservation of Energy dictates. And Mana is a type of energy, albeit on the side of supernatural things. Things that normal (re: human) science could explain.

After all, no one can summon fire that rivals the heat of the sun out of glowing circles is human, right?

Partially correct. Humans naturally have small mana reserves. However, some people that deign to actually meditate (as in meditate, not doze off in a weird stance.) can feel a flicker of mana. People with larger reserves than normal are the most susceptible to the feeling, but they barely understand it.

That is not the case for Issei Hyoudou. Being the epitome of a stereotypical introvert, he likes books. The Doctor once said that books are the best weapons in the world, and that a library is the best arsenal created. So he armed himself.

And he came across a book called 'Magic For Dummies' by someone called Azazel. At first, Issei read it for shits and giggles, thinking it was just another wizrdry tale, but as he read further into the book, he tried the instructions because they seemed so real.

And lo and behold, magic.

At least the bare flicker of it.

Oh well. It said in the book that mana is like a muscle. The more you use it, the stronger it gets.

So every night and before going to school, he meditated and used his magic, did mana control exercises, and by the time he entered Kuoh, he could already use five basic spells.

Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Wind Burst, Earth Wall, and Water Stream.

Fireball is literally what it means. Holding both hands up (or in the case of full mastery, a finger) and imagining a ball of compressed flames, an magic circle will conjure infront of you, and it should shoot out a ball of fire that is small and compact, but has greater force and speed. While definitely not strong, it's mostly just used as a distraction.

Lightning Bolt is channeling mana to your fingertips and imagining lightning currents. A bolt will shoot out of whatever finger you chose at, may it be your middle finger to add insult to the injury. It's quick and painful, easy to make and probably very versatile with enough control and mastery.

Wind Burst is a gust of wind. Put in alot of mana and it could blow away trees in point blank range to 50 meters. Imagine a wind blowing and the magic will do itself.

Earth Wall is erecting a wall from beneath your feet. Protects you from most low powered attacks, but enough mastery and control could protect you from more.

Water Stream is a stream of pressurized water bursting from hell itself. Low powered and it could be a water gun. High powered and it could probably beat a laser cutter. With enough mastery, you can make it follow your enemies and make water dragons.

Issei knew that five measly trchniques could save him from whatever would happen on Sunday, so he decided to ditch school on Friday and train his ass to Saturday.

He only hopes he won't die a horrible death. Or be impaled by a spear. He really doesn't like the feeling of something stabbing through him and staying.

Chapter 1: End.

 **A/N: Please tell me how you think in the reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

 **A/N:** **This chapter shows Issei's date and the subsequent events. Might be a slow chapter.** **Anyone you wanna add in the harem? I'm taking... Uh. Two suggestions. Place em in the reviews.** **I'm using a phone to type, so any mistakes, tell me.** **And. This chapter focuses on Friday and Saturday, two days before The Date between Raynare and Issei.** **Thanks for reading!** **Harem: Sona, Rias, Raynare** **(May Add More. Not sure.)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor any of the brands, titles, and stuff that I might mention.** **_**

Chapter 2: A Friendly Visit.

Issei Hyoudou likes to prepare for the worst. Pessimistic? Probably. He prefers the term realistic, really.

And so he decided to ditch school today to prepare for his 'date'.

Physical training involved the usual regimen of sit-ups, push-ups, squats, running and weight lifting. All supported by mana, of course. Hits two birds with one stone.

Magical training involved physical support, control exercises such as the mana strings (more explanation later. See: Chakra Strings), and spell casting.

And somehow, the day bled quickly with him doing nothing but train. And eat. Once he ran out of stamina, he'll sit down and study the intricacies of mana, and when he was low on the magical substance, he'll train his body.

Issei Hyoudou doesn't have parents. Well, he had. But his supposed dad abandoned him and his mother, and his mom couldn't handle the stress of working and taking care of a child, so when he was six, his mother commited suicide.

It was sad. He cried for a full week that day. He felt terrible, wallowing in guilt, thinking that it was his fault. If he wasn't born, then maybe, just maybe, his father wouldn't have left hid mom, then she wouldn't be a cold corpse six feet under.

He shook off his thoughts and descended into a dreamless sleep.

Saturday. He woke up groggily and ate breakfast, before falling into routine.

Increased the number of repetitions, focused on speed; 'cause they can't kill you if they can't hit you, and some more mana experimentation. Mana Strings reached 5 meters, enough to open his fridge door and grab some chocolate.

It was there that someone knocked on his door making him jump. Wasn't there a bloody doorbell? He cautiously walked to the door, his paranoia acting up, and peeked into the peep hole.

Bob-cut hair, red glasses, purple eyes, small stature, a neutral mask, and a higher than average mana capacity.

Who was this again? The name was stuck in the tip of his mouth... Sauna? No, Souna! The School Council President! And she's with someone...

Red hair, blue-green eyes, an amused smirk, and larger than normal mana capacity, and a voluptous body. Damn. Those boobs could probably kill a man. Suffocation or nose bleed. Doesn't matter.

Rias Gremory? What? Why? Did they somehow know that I can use mana? And judging by their reserves, they probably did. But there's something different. Like their mana is... tainted?

Souna knocked on the door again, so Issei Hyoudou decided to open the door. They aren't scared of wood anyways.

"Uh. Hi. Hello. What can I do for you?" He stuttered. Is that even the proper greeting? He wasn't sure. Can't really blame him, two perverts as friends, some head injury from the beatings, and an asocial mindset can do that to a person.

"Hello there, Hyoudou-san. We noticed your absence yesterday, and we wanted to check on you." President spoke.

Okay. What? I couldn't possibly be the only person who was absent yesterday. And even so, it wouldn't warrant the attention of the two highest people in the social ladder.

Suspicions bled in his thoughts, his eyes narrowing a fraction. Were they accomplices of that chick, Yuuma?

No. . Yuuma's mana was tainted, but there were signs of... Holiness.

"Ah. Uhm. As you can see, I'm fine. Probably. I mean. Definitely fine." it was their turn to be suspicious.

So far no perverted acts, his eyes weren't even looking at their chests yet, although his eyes usually looked at the floor, Sona Sitri had her doubts.

So she decided to send out a pulse of mana to see if there's an illusion.

Issei's eyes widened, time slowed, Souna-kaichou tackled him, and he fell to the ground.

"Who are you? What have you done to Hyoudou?" came her question, an underlying threat and steel beneath her sharp glare.

Her soft hands were strangling his neck, the other holding back his chest. His eyes widened in panic, "W-what do you mean!?" he asked back.

She adjusted her hips, finding a much comfortable position before reasserting control. By then, Issei was blushing up a storm, blood slowly peeking out of his nose.

"Ara, Souna-chan. Didn't know you had it in you." It was Rias this time, her tone teasing and almost sultry. "Can't say I'm jealous."

As quick as she tackled me, Souna stood, face flushed red, glare pointing at Rias. As much as it was amusing, Issei decided to talk about more pressing matters. After he took some air, maybe.

"W-why the hell did you tackle me!?" he shouted indignantly. It's not everyday someone tackles you in your own house, after all.

The crimson haired student sighed, before sitting on his couch. 'Man, don't they have manners?' he thought to himself.

Rias PoV (Third Person. Ya know.)

Rias felt a mixture of confused, amused, and slight jealousy.

Confused because she's never seen Sona act like that, and she tried to understand why, but sometimes her best friend's thoughts were beyond her.

Amused because of the rather cute position Issei and the ravenette was stuck in before Sona stood up. She took pictures, actually. Blackmail material is good every now and then.

And jealousy. Devils are quite territorial in nature, so when she said Sona that Issei was hers, then Issei was hers. No objections.

She sighed amusedly when he saw Issei stand up and mumble about people without manners and something about the 'bloody sun'.

And her amusement grew higher when she saw Sona sit beside her, her face flushed red, a small pout gracing her lips. Rias grinned at her, and all she received was a huff. She giggled demurely.

Her thoughts on Issei and Sona came to a halt when their reluctant host arrived with teacups and a pot of tea.

He sat down and placed the tray on the table, and spoke. "So why did you just straddle me on the ground, Souna-kaicho?" And cue Sona's blush darkening.

"I was suspicious of your actions. You haven't been staring at our chests when we were at your door, and we were there for at least fivr minutes," she said. How she managed not to stutter was beyond Rias, seeing as her face was still like her hair.

"Am I really that perverted?" Rias and Sona heard him mumble, his head hung in shame, dark clouds hanging over his head.

When the ladies stayed silent however, his head hung deeper.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of his glum, they help themselves get tea.

"So why did you come here?" He asked them. She sighed inwardly.

"Issei. I heard you got a date," she dodged the question. His eyes narrowed, picking up on her topic change.

"What are you talking about?" he countered. Huh.

"News travels fast." she reasoned.

"But I haven't heard from Motohama nor Matsuda. They will be outraged by this information."

He's smarter than he looks, which could be dangerous. The situation was spiralling out of Rias' control, and she knew it. A subtle nudged at the cooled down Sona, and she took over the sitiation.

"It's my job to know what happens to students. And your... girlfriend asked us."

"Oh," he mumbled under his breath, "I'm fine, as you can see."

"Why were you absent yesterday?" Rias asked.

"I was feeling a little bit under the weather, so I decided to ditch." the brown haired student responded.

"Very well. I apologize for what I did earlier. Good luck on your date." with that, Sona stood up and nodded her head.

He led them to the door, and nodded at them. "Feel free to visit again. I guess. See you on Monday."

He only hoped that whatEver happens on sunset tomorrow, he gets to see them again.

Back to training, he guessed.

Chapter 2:End.

 **A/N: Read and Review. Thanks to the people who followed and liked the story. I hope you have fun.** **Now then, update schemes.** **School days are getting near. Updates will be every other day. Probably. I'll write frequently though. So if I can't post it, then prepare for double updates if I'm prepared.** **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Hello. This chapter is the date. More dialogue, more explanations, and maybe more words.

So. Alot of people wanted alot more of characters for the Harem. So update!

Feel free to suggest more, and I'll think about adding them and how to add them. Raynare was a bit of a bitch to add, so here's one of the major changes in the storyline.

No Asia. Asia's gonna be the pseudo Lil' Sis of Issei, so sorry.

Harem: Akeno, Rias, Sona, Raynare, Ophis

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.

(line break here.)

Chapter 3: Spears, Feathers, Lies, Run.

Issei was nervous. Aside from the fact that this is his first date and his first girlfriend, this could also probably his last.

Shoving his hand inside his pant's pocket, he idly fingered the small flyer given by the cosplayer with bat wings on the way to their meeting place.

Then his thoughts went back to yesterday with his meeting with the S.C President and the O.R.C President. He knew they were hiding something. It was weird, but he felt that he could trust them.

He didn't believe what they said though. They couldn't have found out about this date unless if they had someone following him. Problem is, why? As far as he knew, he's been masking his magical presence properly. Did they know something that he didn't?

"... Issei-kun? Ise-kuun?" a hand was waving in front of him, concerned black eyes peering at him.

He decided that if everything he's suspicious about is just an effect of his paranoia, then he'll be laying off the late night marathons.

Nothing has happened yet. Everything's normal. Was all he did for nothing? Seriously? Yep. No more NetFlix for him for the next two days. Probably.

They went to many places. Clothing stores, an ice cream parlor, the arcade and the park. His mind was blaring alarms in his head whenever they're alone, his mind running different scenarios on what could happen, exit points, and possible weapons. Only when there were people did he allow him to relax slightly.

And then they end up here. In the park. Sitting near the fountain. Secluded from prying eyes, although there was one that was prickling the periphery of his vision. A flash of black and it's gone. Probably his imagination. Years of surviving alone can be detrimental to one's health and sanity, he supposed.

Weird.

"Issei-kun. I... I want to ask you something. You know. To celebrate our first date," Yuuma started.

His heart started pounding loudly, worry and fear creeping in his chest. His mind started expecting the worst scenarios and played them in his mind, until he heard her speak.

"Ise-kun, may I live with you?"

What.

"Uh. C-could you repeat that?" he asked confusedly. Was he hearing wrong?

She blushed in embarrassment. "W-well. You see. Uh. I got, sort of, kicked out of my apartment."

His mind was too confused to pick up the half-lie she said. Issei's brain tried to work overtime before it short-circuited, added with her pleading eyes, he gave an accidental answer.

"Yeah. Sure," he mumbled. She beamed at him, smile sparkling, eyes closed.

"Thanks, Ise-kun!"

Silently, she swore at her leader that she would kick him in the nuts.

(Plot twist, anyone?)(line break here)

Raynare (Yuuma)

She hated her leader with a burning passion. She wanted to kick his balls and shove it in his throat and then kick his ass six ways to Sunday.

How dare he kick her out of her apartment, saying that it was for the sake of her sanity! She's sure that she'll go insane dating a pervert, but living with a bloody, drooling, blabbering pervert!? Hell no! She'd rather be stuck with Dohnaseek than be stuck with this degenerate!

However, the date she had with him was rather... fun. He never made perverted jokes, his eyes trailed downwards only once when she pressed her chest to his arm, his smiles were bright, his brown eyes sparkled amusedly at her antics, and as much as it pains her to admit, maybe her first impression was wrong.

But that doesn't mean the she likes the brown haired teen! Even if she did, there's no way that it's going to work. She's by all means immortal, and he was... human.

Nope. She wasn't liking him. Never.

(Line break here.)

Rias Gremory

She felt nervous. The summoning circle on Issei's flyer wasn't calling for her. What happened? Did the fallen angel manage to take him?

No. No. Bad thoughts. Think positive, she told herself. Akeno was there. She'll call her if there's anything wrong and would've helped Issei first.

The door of the old school building opened, and speak of the devil and she shall appear. Akeno Himejima. Rias' [Queen]. One of the Great Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy.

She seemed disappointed for a reason, but Rias decided to ask about the brown eyed protagonist.

"What happened to Issei?"

"Ara, ara, buchou. Getting attached, are we?" her Queen smiled teasingly.

Other than a small dusting of her cheeks, there was no outside reaction.

Akeno pouted. "Well. Issei's still alive. Although our plan has some... complications."

"Explain."

"The fallen didn't kill him. However, she asked to live with him."

What? Flabbergasted, Rias clicked her mouth shut, then mulled about the situation.

Was the fallen trying to recruit Issei? After all, Issei has a draconic type Sacred Gear. It could be possible that they sensed that. But if that was the case, then they wouldn't bother with disguises. Nor would they want to live with their target.

There's something wrong going on here, but she couldn't help but ignore them for now. She needed Issei. He's her last hope of getting away from that accursed marriage. She needed to act fast.

She sighed and rubbed her temples to ease her growing headache.

Issei, you're so troublesome, she thought.

She hopes that everything works out in her favor and that she could get Issei vefore anyone else does.

A/N: Shorter chapter today, sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review! Thanksss!

Please leave reviews and your harem suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: helloooooo. I'm back for chapter

4.

Answering some reviews!

antifanboy asked me about Issei's personality.

I'm trying to show Issei's personality as a little bit introverted. Introverts aren't sociable in nature, but when someone drags them into something, they'll see it to the end. Distracted, maybe, but introverts can be sociable in situations. For now, at least, Issei's personality will be introverted.

Correct me if I'm wrong.

Now, the summary states that humans are good actors, which I'll try to show. As of now, Issei just wants to know what's happening around him, so he couldn't form a proper act yet.

Does that answer your question? Feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM me. I dunno. Really.

ulttoanova

Thanks for reading my story! That's the plan for Raynare which is why I didn't kill Issei. Raynare was hard to put in the Harem 'cause she's an antagonist. The canon plot doesn't have any windows for me to have her and Issei together. If I allowed her to kill issei then let the nun arc happen, then Issei wouldn't trust Raynare. So yeah. I feel awesome that you like my story, so thanks!

Anyways. The date arc is probably over. Now comes the nun arc. Yeah. Some more filler and explanations. I don't think there was much explanations last chapter.

**Harem Updated.

**Harem: Rias. Akeno. Sona. Tsubaki. Raynare. Ophis.

Suggest more in the reviews section and lemme know what you think about this story!

Unsure about Kuroka though. I need to know how Issei and her met. Yep.

Onwards!

Okay. Last. I swear. I have taken a liking to the Sonic Screwdriver of the Doctor. And you know what I thought? Why not add it here! So here's the first appearance of Issei's main tool against everyone and everything.

See, 11th Doctor's Screwdriver

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

[Line Break]

Chapter 4: Housemate Number 1

Slowly, Issei's mind finally caught up to what was happening. And by then, it was too late. Somewhere somewhen along the way, they managed to pick up her luggage and walk to his home.

Yuuma was still smiling, and he couldn't helo but accept the facts. He sighed inwardly. Nighttime has fallen and they've just arrived Issei's home.

Good thing I kept the house clean, he thought. The house was a normal two-story terrace house with a light blue exterior, a balcony on the second floor, and a brown roof.

The first floor had the living room and the kitchen. The floors were carpeted with gray, there was a red pit couch with a gray blanket fokded neatly beside the pillows.

The walls were painted black, the kitchen was clean and the sink was empty of dirty dishes.

Raynare was surprised. From what she's experienced and what she had expected was different. Most men she worked with were dirty and messy, so she expected Issei, a perverted hormonal teenager, to be messier than most.

Seems like there's more to Issei than what meets the eye.

"So. Welcome to my house," he grinned sheepishly, his hands spread in a welcoming fashion.

"Over there's the kitchen. I'm pretty sure I stocked up on food there. Living room there. You can use the tv whenever you like," the brown haired male toured her around the house.

Raynare took note of his actions. The way he was speaking doesn't add up to how he was acting earlier. During their date, she was usually the one to strike up conversation. Maybe he felt safe here?

No, no. When she observed (re: stalked.) him at school, he seemed to be the a moronic pervert. Along with his friends Moto-something and Matsu-whats-his-name, they formed the so-called 'Perverted Trio'.

He was loud. Had an addiction to tits. Weak. Frail. Stupid. Gullible. A child with a future so bleak that he wouldn't probably survive highschool.

Without knowing it, they reached the second floor, "Here's your room. Bed. Closet. Whatever. Bathroom's down the corridor if you need it," then he paused, as if thinking, "Oh. And no matter what happens, never go in my room. Clear?"

She just nodded at the brown eyed student.

"Alrighty then. Holler if you need me. I'm making dinner."

He stared at her for a few seconds then left.

Raynare sighed to herself and decided to place her clothes in the closet. The room wasn't too shabby. A double decker bed, with the bottom being a workplace than a bed, the walls were painted cyan, the floor was carpeted with the same gray found eveywhere, a double doored closet, and a window.

As she placed her belingings in their proper places, she wondered what was in Issei's room. Maybe she could take a peek when he's gone.

She sighed again. Life for her wouldn't be the same ever again.

(Liiiine Break!)

Issei started to cook downstairs, his mind however was somewhere else. He knew that Yuuma was going to look into his room sometime, so that was problem number 1.

Maybe he should start moving the *items* he collected to the basement? Hm. He should, he thought. Though for now, deadlocking the door with his screwdriver should do. While she could always bring the door down, it would be too obvious.

Problem 2. Finances. While he was sure he was rich, he knew he could survive for at least until he graduates college and find a job before he ran out of money. Supporting himself and his girlfriend, however, he still has to calculate. He knew the funds his mother managed to save before dying wouldn't suffice.

Problem 3. Training. While today didn't go as planned, it didn't mean nothing else would happen. He can't stay up for entire nights anymore for training since there's someone living with him. He'll have to cut his training time, Issei sighed.

He left the chicken to cook in the pot, and went to his room.

Issei pulled a cylindrical objec from his pocket and pointed the green emmiter at the doorknob, and as the screwdriver extended, a soft yet shrill sound came and soon the knob clicked and opened.

The room was messy. Papers strewn everywhere, books scattered, some piling precariously on the gray carpet. Gray walls pinned with blueprints, papers, some strings and thumbtacks.

He picked up a stray book and read over the cover. *Ars Goetia*. Huh. He's never read this book. His interest piqued, he decided to study it later.

He placed it on the surprisingly clean bed, and changed his clothes into something more comfortable.

With that, he left the room and locked it again with his screwdriver and went down to finish cooking, his thoughts goimg back to Yuuma.

She wasn't human. No normal human had that much reserves. Her name probably wasn't real either. And she's probably under a disguise. Disguises were pretty easy to cast and drain little on the reserves to maintain, and by the way her reserves are dipping, it's probably a strong one.

Speaking of liars, there was also Rias and Souna. By the way they spoke of his date, he could detect some wariness and something akin to hate in their voices. Small amounts, really. But it was there.

He sighed. Women are so troublesome, he mumbled..

[Line Break]

The soup he made was done, rice was cooked, scrambled eggs and corned beef since he didn't know much to cook, the table was made and all he needed was to call his girlfriend.

He called for her and she came downstairs dressed in an almost see-through nightgown. Her breasts were clearly shown, her nipples poking the fabric of it, her lower mound clean and shaved.

All of this Issei's mind took in quick succesion, a trickle of blood stemming from his nose. His jaw was slacked.

The Yuuma Amano that was innocent in his eyes (not really.) was giving him a free show. No hot blooded male would not react to that! He fixed himself quickly, and gestured at the table, not trusting his voice.

She giggled sultrily at him, hands covering her mouth. Inside though, she was disappointed and confused. Issei should be transfixed to her boobs and flying with a nosebleed by now. But no! His reaction was just a jaw drop and some blood! Sje growled in her mind, she would get a reaction stronger than that out of him soon! That she swore on her honor as a Fallen Angel.

In the back of her mind, she knew that something wasn't adding up, but she was so hung up on his reaction than the facts, so she dismissed it.

Throughout dinner, Issei's focus was on food and some stray thoughts, distracting himself from Yuuma's chest. Screwdriver modifications, books, spells, mana theories, and school were some of them.

School. Oh crap. He forgot about that thing due to the tension of the happenings in his life. Idly, he wondered how someone could forget about something important. Speaking of which...

"Say, Yuuma, did you look for me at school last Friday?"

He observed Yuuma's reaction, her eyes showed confusion, a small frown tugging her lips. "No, though I did wonder where you were."

Truth.

"You do have school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I have an assignment for tomorrow!" with that she fixed her plate and stood up.

Lie.

"Don't worry Issei! I'll cook tomorrow!" she said, running upstairs.

Sunday slowly ended, Issei cleansed the dishes and locked the house. He headed for his room and shut it locked. Brown eyes fell to the book on his bed, and decided to read it.

Noticing something stuck between a pair of pages, he opened on that page and saw a black feather. Issei pulled it out and read the title.

Gremory.

What? Gremory? Like Rias Gremory?

There was another feather, in another page.

Sitri.

Like Shitori. Not really a good cover name, his flabbergasted mind thought.

But what are they? He flipped to the very first page and saw:

Demons.

(Line Break)

Morning bled through the windows, bathing Issei in sunlight. His brown hair was frazzled, black framed glasses askew, brown eyes drooping tiredly.

What he found out last night was both scary and exhilarating. Now he was sure. Those mana signatures of theirs was a direct evidence, their last names, and their hate for fallen angels.

Fallen Angels weren't mentioned in the book, but at the very end, there was a note that led to another book about fallen angels.

They were led by Azazel, a Cadre Class with twelve pairs of wings, aling with two others. Before he could read further though, his body protested and forced him to sleep head first on the desk.

The name Azazel sounded familiar. Something was screaming at him to know more, to satiate the burning curiousity in his mind.

He had two choices. Confront the demons or devils or whatever they call themselves, or act like the clueless imbecile he always was, or ditch school altogether and wait for them to visit him.

If they visited him once with a reason beyond to him, then they will visit him now because they need something from him and not seeing him definitely will ring alarms in them.

So here he was. After assembling the pit couch, he lied down and watched his favorite show Doctor Who.

It was this show that sparked his want to know about the universe and the world. And most of all, this is where he got the idea of the sonic screwdriver.

Raynare was out today, stating that she had school. But he didn't believe that one bit. He searched her supposed school's record before the marathon and found none about Yuuma Amano.

He managed to finish a season and a half before the doorbell rang.

Showtime.

(line break here please.)

A/N!

Yesssss. Yesssssss. Muahahhahaha. So yeah. New chapter. Stuff. Imma try to update tomorrow, but I might not. So I dunno.

Anyways. Read and Review! Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Hellooooo! I'm back. Chapter 5 here.

Answering some reviews.

Issei Hyodou Gremory

Thanks! I hope to satisfy you people with what I'm writing, so thanks for the support!

Nosferatu869 (Guest)

Oooh. I played with the idea myself, and so here we are. I am planning a slightly dark Issei. Dark humor every now and then doesn't hurt. We do have Akeno in the Harem, Asia isn't because she is going to be the little sister of Issei.

I hope my version of Issei is like what you had in mind, thanks!

iceland

Thanks for your support! He probably wouldn't. But he'll have moments of relapse. Times where he shows his true nature.

Welp! That's all.

Harem So Far: Akeno, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Ophis, Koneko.

Warnings: Some sexual stuff here and there. Curses.

Chapter Warnings: Some dark stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own Highschool DxD or any random stuff I mention here.

(Line Break of Line Breaks)

Chapter 5: What Do You Want To Know?

He stared into the peephole of his wooden door, and recoiled in surprise. There was an eye glaring at him through the peephole. He then peeped back again, seeing Souna with a scowl, eyes set in a fierce glare.

Then there was Rias who had a teasing smirk pointed at the short haired girl. There was also another girl with them. Black ponytail, a shrine maiden's haori, and the picture perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. However, there was a feeling of dread that tingles up his spine when she smiled at Souna.

Probably nothing. They had the same feel of mana. Tainted. But there were some differences.

Souna's felt soothing, like water. Rias' felt like cold and morbid, like destruction. Akeno's was unpredictable, like lightning.

Nature preferences? He thought as he opened the door and grinned at them.

"Ne, Souna-chan, you wouldn't straddle me this time, right?" Issei teased.

It was all to calm his nerves. What he's about to do is usually against how he usually operates.

Stay low and silent is going out the window. He felt like he's joining a war he barely knew about and prepared for.

He only hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"Oh my, Souna-chan?" Akeno teased suggestively.

She growled slightly at them before placing a neutral mask. "May we come in?" Souna asked, still slightly flustered.

"Oh, sorry. Of course. Do come in," he gestured inside, stepping aside slightly.

When they all came in, he shut the door and deadlocked the door shut. He kept the sonic screwdriver down his pocket and fixed himself.

While they probably had teleportation spells, he placed runes around the place to nullify the use of magic outwardly. It can't stop overwhelming use of mana, but it should be able to stall for time.

And should they notice the effects, they'll immediately assume it was made by Yuuma, who he found out was a Fallen Angel.

He headed for the kitchen to prepare tea, but was surprised to see Akeno already preparing some.

What was he supposed to say in situations like this?

"I see you've handled the tea," he mumbled absentmindedly.

"Oh yes. Buchou told me to prepare refreshments. I hope you don't mind," she smiled innocently. A little bit too innocent. It gave more shivers down his spine, and decided to answer.

"Ah. No, no. Of course not. Thank you."

Oh well. Whatever.

(line break)

When Sona Sitri entered the brown haired perv, she immediately detected her mana sealed shut. She narrowed her eyes. Was this what the fallen angel did? While she could probably overpower it and then break the runes itself.

But that could trigger an alarm, and the Fallen might come at them with reinforcements. Add Issei, an unknown variable, and they could get a messy situation.

She noticed Rias tighten her fist, and assumed the Gremory heiress has come at the same conclusion she had.

Rias sent Akeno to prepare some tea in Issei's kitchen. They noticed Issei enter the kitchen, and promptly leave, his pace quite fast.

He slowed down when he reached the couch and sighed in relief, his shoulders visibly sagging.

"She's a sadist, isn't she?" he asked quietly. "Yes," came the amused response of Rias.

Sona decided to cut in before it goes i to pointless speaking. "Issei. You've been absent twice now."

"It's not my first time having consecutive absences," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It isn't, yes. However, we are concerned that maybe your relationship with someone is being a detriment to your studies an-"

"I did not need any 'detriments' to fail in school," Issei cut her off. "But that doesn't matter. What did you really come here for?"

Sona was a little peeved at being interrupted, but he did bring up a couple of good points.

The tension was thick until Akeno came and served tea.

"Thank you," the Sitri heiress said quietly.

Then the silenced stretched for a couple of minutes before he stood up.

"No one? Then I suppose it's my turn." he pulled a book from under one of the pillows and placed it on the small table.

Sona peered at her glasses and looked at the title. Ars Goetia.

Her eyes widened.

"Assuming by your reaction, you know about this." he grinned at her.

"You could say that," she admitted, "But what does this have to do with us?"

Silently, she hoped that Issei hasn't read about the Gremory.

He flipped the book open and pointed at it.

"Gremory. Can't be a coincidence, right Rias?" Issei wondered as he spun to face the red haired woman, pointing something at her and bopping her nose.

She swatted his hand away and answered: "It's my family name. What about it?" Rias asked, "Just because you saw one in a book based on myths doesn't mean its true."

"Normally, I would believe that," he started, his hand slipping the green tipped object back in his pocket, "However, I am not ignorant to the workings of mana. And yours? Tainted. Tainted like what the book describes it."

Okay. What?

He then spun again to meet her still wide eyes, his hand still in his pocket. "And you. At least you made an effort to hide your true identity," he pulled out his screwdriver and bopped her nose twice. "But it isn't enough. If someone just rolls your name right, then Shitori becomes Sitri."

He ponted the sonic probe at the book and flipped the pages to show the Sitri crest.

"So. Explain."

This was his plan. Tell them everything he managed to pick up, and hope that they tell the truth.

It was directly against his beliefs. It was dangerous. The want to know everything is going to be the death of him someday. It just felt wonderful. The mystery of these devils gets deeper everytime he uncovers something.

Like an answer giving more questions.

He grinned at Souna's slack jawed face. It looked cute on her. He closed it with two fingers, pushing her chin upwards. She closed it with a click, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

Akeno giggled slightly, although she also can't believe that this pervert was capable of thinking.

Rias had a lost look in her eyes, her cheeks also flushed pink. She never thought that a human would actually know about the Ars Goetia let alone read it. So she did the best thing she could do. It was checkmate anyways.

"So. You are correct. We are devils." Rias confirmed. "What do you want to know?"

(Line Break.)

A/N

Do you like this chapter? It's not really what I wanted to do. I wanted to introduce Asia first and then let her be kidnapped by Dohnutsack. And then Issei would want to rescue her.

Problem is. That will not be how Issei will act in my story.

Issei will think pragmatically. He will not attempt a rescue. He'll let the fallen do what they want.

So I decided this. Issei tells the devils what he knows. And the devils tell him what he wants.

And then he meets Asia.

This is where the fun goes big.

So yeah! Thanks for reading this quick chappie! I win't be updating tomorrow which is why I'm updating now.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Hello! I'm back with Chapter 6.

I forgot to explain the 'harem king' dream of Issei. It was an accident. Both me forgetting it and him having that dream.

Oh well. Too late. It's in the Chapter Extras today. Bottom before End A/N.

Harem Updated: Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Ophis.

The others I might add, I'll search about them.

Ohhh yeah. This chapter has more deviations from Canon. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any stuff I mention here.

(Line Broke)

Chapter 6: Broken yet Naïve

Issei had alot of realizations after the devil trio explained the history of the world to him. At least it wasn't boring. For him, it was terrifying.

Humans are not alone. The supernatural is real. There were beings out there that are beyond human comprehension, yet are capable of melding into normal human society. It was terrifying. It was a proper wake up call to get his shit straight and act right, because he probably just gained the attention of the higher ups.

Yuuma was probably spy. Which means she either directly reports to her superiors or she sends the intel through a safe channel, which still ends up to her leader.

Sona, her real name, is the Sitri heiress, and sister to Serafall Leviathan, one of the 4 Maous.

And then Rias. Gremory heiress, and sister to Sirzechs Lucifer, literally the strongest being in Hell.

His only consolation was the fact that they should be stuck behind their desks doing paperwork.

After the devils left, he managed to scramble his feet to the local park. His mind was still wandering around what he just learned, and it was surprising his feeble human mind can still function. Information overload is probably a thing.

And then there was Rias' offer: be apart of her magical, wonderful, and definitely slavery free peerage, and be a devil.

Apparently, depending on the type of piece shoved in his chest, it will give bonuses. Like say, a pawn, can be promoted in enemy territory.

Bishops are the spell casters, the piece gives more mana but are weak to physical attacks.

Rooks were the tanks. Heavy hitters and can take punishment from almost anything. Mana reserves are low, and are usually very slow.

Knights were the assault. Quick and precise. Usually sword users, they can hit and run enemies. They have low resistance and average mana.

Queens are the jack of all trades. They have the goodies of all the pieces, except for pawn, and are generally spellcasters. All the weaknesses of the pieces are nullfied, and the only detriment to progress is the person themselves.

Frankly, he was very interested in being a devil. More mana, more fun, wings, and protection. He's going to be under Rias Gremory's peerage, which should make people think twice about attacking him.

His humanity wasn't really worth much. He wasn't religious and as far as he was concerned, being a devil is just a power up.

Issei was shaken from his thoughts when he saw a nun stumble.

He rushed to help her stand up, and as she accepted his hand, he immediately felt the mana coursing through her along with something else. It was like that spot in his network, although hers was much more concentrated on her hands.

The nun spoke in a different language. Italian?

Oh. There we go, he thought.

"Uh. Thanks for helping me, sir," the nun said.

"No problem. Happy to help." he grinned when he saw the relief flash through her eyes. She probably didn't know much Japanese.

A nun in devil controlled area? Can be perceived as threat. Add with fallen angel presence, could cause a three way war.

Another Divine War should anyone start something against one side, then the other will definitely strike back.

"Where are you headed?" he continued to ask.

"Uh. A church. I was supposed to be with someone... But I got lost..."

A church? He scanned the maps he memorized and noted the fact that the only church in Kuoh was abandoned years ago.

Exiled? Taken in by the fallen, probably. Suspicious hands. Sacred Gear? Probably.

"Who are you supposed to be with?" he smiled at her, taking his hand back.

"Irina-sama told me to follow her but I got lost with the people." his eyes widened. Irina? No. It can't be.

"Hmm. I suppose I could show you towards the church."

No. No. Probably a coincidence. Should be a coincidence.

"What's your name? I'm the Issei Hyoudou."

"Asia Argento, Issei-san!"

After all these years, she comes back? For what?

He hoped that whatever she's doing here, he doesn't get involved.

(Line Break.)

Irina Shidou was having a bad day.

First, she was said to escort an exile. An exile. Why escort an exile? They were heretics. Witches. Like that Holy Maiden.

She scoffed, more like Unholy.

Second, she was ordered to stay in devil controlled area. Devils! Those filthy monsters have no right to exist. They probably hypnotised everyone here by now!

Her eyes widened. Memories flushed back in her head. Issei. Oh no.

She swore that if those devils touched her lov- best friend, she will murder them all.

But first, deliver the heretic, speak to the devils, then visit her old childhood friend Issei.

She looked behind her to make sure that the exile was still there.

None. No one there. Wonderful, she muttered dryly.

She only hoped that this thing ends quickly so she can speak to her friend.

(Line Break!)

Raynare was annoyed as well.

Azazel, her leader, was sitting on her (his now) once pristine couch seemingly unrepentant.

"So. I've been here for hours now, and you've been ignoring me," she growled, " Why do I have to live with him!?"

Azazel merely smirked and popped a potato chip in his mouth. Any moment now...

Her eyes grew livid, her head filled with rage as she flew at him and tried to strangle his neck.

He laughed at her and decided to stop fooling the ravenette and spoke "Woah, calm down Raynare."

She did, but the anger was present in her eyes.

"He's interesting, to say the least," the Cadre Class started, "there's more to him than what he shows."

Definitely more. There was something else within him. Something dark. He couldn't pinpoint it yet since it was small. Almost not there. But it was there. Like a dark blotch in him. It was present in his mana as well, since it is part spiritual and physical energies.

"I want you to keep him safe, but never interfere with his choices. If he wants to be a devil, then accept it," while he did hope the child didn't do that, Azazel did see the pros of the choice.

"Excuse me? Why don't we just recruit him then?" Fair point.

"I don't want to be involved with him." it was a flimsy excuse. Raynare wasn't even convinced!

That paperwork definitely rusted his skills.

Issei was interesting to him. He was very much like Azazel was when he was younger.

The want to know everything, his addiction to sci fi shows, his good acting skills, and of course the handsome look of his.

After all, it's like what they said. Like father, like son.

(Line Break.)

OMAKE:

A Harem King?

Issei, Motohama, Matsuda were all eating lunch in the roof. The MM duo were speaking animatedly about porn and women, while Issei stayed silent, his thoughts straying to the project he was working on.

He just got hooked to the series of Doctor Who, and was literally smitten to the all purpose tool the British had.

He was just starting the research on the sonic screwdriver that he didn't hear them asking him about his dreams.

"... Hey! Hey! Issei! Hareeem King is out today!" one of them, he wasn't sure who, spoke.

"Harem King." what was that? Harem?

"So you want to be a harem king! I didn't know you had it in you!" they both cheered, not noticing the cinfused look in his face.

The bell rang, the perverts left him, and soon, his confusion cleared, and his mood immediately fell.

Now he's a bloody aspiring harem king. Wonderful.

With that, he left the roof and attended his classes.

(line break.)

A/N.

Revelations, Canon Divergences, Realizations and my first ever Omake!

Yeaaaaahahhahahaha.

Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N. So. People are getting confused with my writing, so I'll try to unclutter this story. Reread and shut the plotholes. I might rewrite after I finish the story.

Harem: Akeno, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Ophis Xenovia, Raynare, Irina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor any things I mention here.

(line break.)

Chapter 7: Tainted Light

Issei and Asia headed towards the church, making small talk until both of their stomachs groaned.

The blonde nun blushed in embarrassment, hands holding her stomach. Issei grinned sheepishly at her, "I suppose a little detour is required."

He led her to the nearest fastfood and ordered two cheeseburgers. When it was served, he noticed the girl stare at it weirdly.

"You haven't eaten a burger before?" he asked, eyebrow raised. She shook her head no, "The church only fed us with soup and sometimes pasta."

And so he taught her how to eat served food, earning a couple of blushes and laughs from both of them.

It was weird. He's practically had no family. Although her mother had died when he was six, she never had time for him even before that. Her work was more important for her, and while he understood that it was for him anyways, it didn't mean he liked it.

Maturity came soon. He noticed the tiny details, the small actions, the expressions of her face as she slowly fell into depression.

Then she died.

After that, his only friend left him to serve the church, and ever since then, he was afraid to call people his friends.

It was an irrational fear. There was no logical reason for it. He was bitter at the simultaneous losses he gained when he was a child. He then fell into depression as well.

The world seemed so bleak, he literally had no reason to live. Books became his retreat, and soon he was sucked into fantasies.

He snapped out of his musings when they managed to see the church. "Well. Here we are! Are you supposed to meet someone here?"

"I'm not sure..."

Mana signature behind. He spun around and pulled his screwdriver.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"If I don't, what would you do?" a deep voice resounded, sounding annoyed yet amused.

A figure appeared from the trees. He was a tall man wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora, like those from the detective films.

"Are you Asia Argento?" the man questioned her, ignoring Issei's sonic pointed at him.

"Y-yes!" she squeaked.

"I am Dohnaseek, is this your... Escort? I expected more."

"Oi! Are you saying I'm weak!?" Issei shouted. He took a step forward aggressively.

"Basically. Leave or I'll kill you." the fedora wearing man threatened, leaking some killing intent.

That seemed to scare the filthy human before him as the brown haired coward stepped back.

Hm. False bravado. Weakling.

The Fallen Angel reached for Asia, but was stopped when Issei held his arm.

Dohnaseek felt anger. How dare this filth touch him!

He growled and threw the brown haired teen away from him, crashing him into a tree.

He took the girl and headed inside the abandoned church, ot noticing the smirk on his victim's face.

(line break.)

Irina glared at the building in front of her. It seemed decrepit, fitting for a lowly devil, she thought as she pushed the doors open.

She took note of the surroindings. It seemed to be more sophisticated inside. Couches, a table, a shower in the corner, a red haired woman glaring at her, and-

She stopped her sweep of the room as she noticed the intent and the Gremory shooting daggers at her.

"So. What is an agent of the church doing here?" the red head asked.

"Ambassador duties." the blonde countered. It was no use being hostile. It was her job to keep the tensions low, and insulting a devil will definitely cause something.

"Oh? I haven't recieved the memo."

Irina frowned. The church should've sent the memo by now.

As she tried to comprehend the situation, Rias observed the woman from the church.

Skin tight black bodysuit, twin pigtails, black leggings, black arm sleeves.

Irina Shidou. Holy Sword User (Rias frowned), loyal to the Church; bordering zealousness, the irrational hate to anyone against her beliefs.

The file given by the church had other basic information. Along with these were some of her connections in Kuoh.

And it all goes back to Issei Hyoudou.

Rias was genuinely surprised by the boy's questioning. Although his guess of them being demons isn't technically wrong, it was him being somewhat knowledgeable on mana that took the cake.

While he couldn't probably sense and specify Sacred Gears, he probably is a sensor. The brunette also knew how to supress his mana, making him look average.

And all of these just made her want him more.

"I was just kidding. The Church has sent us a missive regarding your arrival." she reassured the alarmed blonde.

Irina's shoulders sagged in relief, "If that's all, may I leave?"

"Of course."

With that, she turned on her heels and wore her robes back.

She had a brunette to track.

(line break.)

Issei ran back home, slightly limping. That bloody angel did a number on him. Most of his bones ached, his head was still dizzy. But none of them dampened his mood.

He managed to plant a tracker on the aspiring detective. It would record everything happening in that abandoned church, as long as that Dohnutsack doesn't leave it.

Or he could control the spy bug to latch on something else, assuming he gets home before The One Who Shall Not Be Named finds hi-

Shit. That's her isn't it? She hasn't spotted him yet, so he ducked into cover.

He could hear her rapping on his door, annoyed by the sound of it.

Issei extended his senses, hoping that Yuuma wasn't home ye-

Fucking hell. Everything's against him today.

Yuuma was just down the road, carrying groceries.

He fished his pocket for his phone, until he remebered that he left it inside the house.

Fantastic.

He sneaked around the garbage can, planning to intercept Yuuma and lead her away from the residence.

That was the plan until he heard the soft tapping of foot beside him.

He looked up, he smiled brightly, and apruptly stood up.

"Hello!" he said as cheerfully as he could, his cheeks straining, eyes meeting the angry ones of his old friend.

"So what were you doing there, Issei?

"Issei? Oh no. I am not him. I was merely looking for my, ah, keys. Yes. Keys."

She didn't look amused nor convinced.

"Oi. Ise-kun! Open the door!" and there goes Yuuma.

If possible, Irina's glare seemed to darken much much more, her gaze wanting to dissect him.

Ah, crap. There goes his mood.

(line break)

Irina was beyond annoyed. Issei led her and another woman into the his house and told them both to sit on the couch.

He then promptly left and headed upstairs, still feeling her disapproving glare bot leaving his back.

And then she stared at the lady nervously smiling at her.

She decides to interrogate her first, before questioning her main target of ire and affection.

"So. What are you to Issei?" Irina asked with an edge in her voice.

"Uhm, he's my b-boyfriend. I'm Y-yuuma Amano." the fallen stuttered.

"Hm. Irina Shidou. Childhood friend of 'Ise-kun'." the blonde stated.

"Well well, I see you've both associatied yourselves with each other." Issei clapped, his clothes changed.

"Now, why have you returned, Shidou-san?"

(line break.)

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Friend suddenly visited. Please read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Hopes Of Issei Hyoudou

A/N

Very long Author's Note.

Does the pm system work? I mean. I sent pms to like... Three or four people. Only two of them replied. How sad. Notifications are broken aswell. My story has a shitton of plotholes, and I repair them along the way, so nevermind the rewrites.

Point out my mistakes, suggest stuff, I swear I won't ignore them, I would pm you immediately so we can talk about your ideas. Thanks!

The plot is moving way too quickly for my tastes. So here are some character development chapters! Fillers with a reason.

Changes. More changes. As a reviewer pointed out, (cause I didn't notice), there are currently nine people (9) in the harem.

Nine.

Problem is. I can't possibly add personality to them, specially when some of the characters are just in the background.

Add that to me not watching the anime, which I will rectify soon, then it will cause some OOC-ness, or more usually, like reviewer-san said, cardboard. I am still not good at writing people and their reactions, so I really hope to satisfy y'all.

I apologize to those who will be inconvinenced by the removal of atleast 5 characters, leaving me with four.

I chose these people because of their relevance to the plot, canon storyline, and if I think they have a good reason to like Issei, just like what reviewer-san said.

Terribly sorry.

Haremu: Sona, Rias, Raynare, Irina.

I would tell reasons as to why I removed some characters, but that would take up the word count.

Once again, I apologize to those who wanted their suggestions in the harem.

Very very sorry.

TL;DR: Overwhelming Harem reduced to More Manageable Harem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor any stuff I mention here.

(line break)

Chapter 8: Of Decisions and Chess Matches.

Irina ignored the way he called her, somewhat more focused on his appearance.

His height was average, lanky, generic brown hair styled chicken ass, clichè hazel eyes, and an overall grade of 5 of 10.

You wouldn't probably notice him in a crowd, specially with the way he walks. He was like a ghost! She was just lucky she noticed him sneaking around the bins earlier, her honed instincts warning her of a presence.

"Why, am I not allowed to visit an old friend of mines?"

"You lost that privilege when you abandoned me."

"Excuse me? Abandon you?"

"Did the church send you?" he deflected.

"What Church?"

"The church you're so fanatic about."

"Pardon?"

Their banter continued on, asking each other questions, someone deflecting, redirecting, outright lying, and at the end of it, Yuuma got bored and decided to cook.

It was obvious that Issei was winning their war of words, his jabs at her religion making her angrier and angrier, until she snapped and decide to go physical.

Issei dodged her and ran upstairs, shutting the door with a deadlock.

She banged her fist on the door, the other hand shaking the unmoving knob. "Isseeiii! Come out here and fight me like a man!"

"I don't hit girls and children!" he shot back.

"Who are you calling a child!"

Raynare sighed, they were much more like a couple than her and Issei. Granted, it's been only a couple of days since their date, it doesn't mean she can't be jealous.

Annoyance flaring at the screamfest the two were having, she decided to knock the woman out before the blonde destroys the door.

(line break)

Issei collected his thoughts, hands mindlessly drawing magical circles with varying functions.

He thought about Rias' offer. Then read more reference books. Apparently, devils were much weaker during daytime, has the weakness against light and holy weapons, (i would like to thank whoever pointed this out.), the glorified slavery, the multiple cases of headaches whenever the term God was mentioned and some more cons.

The pros were much more underwhelming.

So he decided to decline the offer as politely as possible.

Asia seemed to be doing fine. Although the environment she's in is terrible for a growing child like her, it wouldn't be long until that Freed Selzen acted irrationally and attack someone.

A devil client, most likely.

His repertoire of books grew larger the more he seemed to get involved with the supernatural. All this given by his mysterious benefactor.

The black feathers were a pretty obvious lead. A Fallen Angel has taken interest in him. Coincidentally, the books appeared after his mother's death. And no matter how many times he tried to capture his benefactor, no matter how many times he sealed the windows and doors, nor how many times he drew nullifying runes in his room and the entire bloody house, he still can't catch even a glimpse of it.

Then he decided to vrush up on his history. A book he found out listing multiple instances of mages defeating demons and of sorcerers descending hail upon their enemies, it opened an option for him.

An All-Around Mage. Jack of All Trades sort of thing.

He sighed and decided to sleep, leaving the formulas to much more efficient spells on the desk. (forget what I said about him incapable of stronger magic.)

Unbidden to him, a book appeared on the floor as he descended into the abyss.

And within the dark recesses of his mind, a Dragon spoke, [Soon..]

(line break)

Tuesday.

He decide that maybe ditching school was a bad idea lest he get scolded by Sona again, he arrived to school.

Think of the devil and she shall appear. Sona was there in front of the gates, arms crossed under her chest. There was the usual stoic mask and impassive stare she gave.

She looked like the strict teacher, the one who followed the rules stiffly. Hm. Rules were boring. Boringers. Blue boring-ers. (kudos to anyone who gets it.)

He waved at her, "Good Morning, Sona-kaichou!"

She unfolded her arms and walked towards him. "I expected you to be absent again, Hyoudou."

"I live to break expectations, Souna-chan."

"Do not call me with such familiarity," though she could see the truth in his words. (Sona might go OOC sometimes.)

She expected him to die at the hands of the fallen angel. Yet he didn't. She expected him to never know about them until told. Yet he did. She expected him to accept Rias, the cunning girl that she is, offer of power and his personal harem. Yet he didn't.

He was unpredictable, which brought her to her decision of having a chess match with him.

"Mou. But remeber when you first visited m-" she punched him in the stomach, interrupting him as he wheezed.

"Damn you hit hard." he coughed.

She glared at him through her glasses.

"Fine, fine. Nothing happened that day, I get it."

"I need you at the library during lunch."

He raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I want to see your skills in chess."

"Oh ho? Chess? Then prepare to be beaten by the great Issei Hyoudou!"

He decided that he'll definitely break Sona's mask of stoicism, even if he looks like that brat Naruto from that anime.

She smirked, "Hm. Say that when I tramlple you to the ground, oh Great Issei Hyoudou."

With that she left, heading towards the school's student council.

Oh well. It's been so long since he last played chess. Well. Not too long. He was still young after all. He beat that stupid old bastard with a goatee in chess in a streak.

40 wins. Out of 180 matches. And then the jerk with the weird hair disappeared all of a sudden. Oh well.

He had a strange feeling about him winning. Like he was signing a contract that he shouldn't have.

(Line Brakez)

Motohama and Matsuda pestered him immediately when he entered class, asking him why he was absent. Of course, the answer will always be the term 'sick'.

Then they started talking about hentai, eroges, and porn in the most shamless way possible.

The two of them didn't even care when the females of the room were glaring daggers at them, and if glares could kill, the three of them would be in the underworld.

Classes started, Issei's mind was focused on chess strategies until lunch came, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room.

"Hey, Issei! We're gonna peek on the Kendo Club! Wanna come?" Motohama invited him.

Issei shook his head. "I'll pass. See you two later." in the infirmary, probably. So I guess they were technically his friends? He wasn't sure. They don't hang out much. The last time was a month ago and even then he was ditched. So he guessed not.

He ate his food on the way to the library, thanking thr fact that it was just those boxed takeouts; since him nor Yuu-chsn was capable of cooking decent meals.

He should start reading cookbooks. It might save him the money.

He threw away the box as he entered Kuoh's Library. It was quite large. The walls were painted white, narrow aisles between shelves, and in the center of it all, tables.

He greeted the librarian, then headed for the tables.

And there she was in all her strict glory.

Arms crossed, impassive gaze, it was definitely her.

And who the hell were those people? And why the hell was Rias there?

"Mou. An audience." he grumbled.

"I hope you don't mind the party," she said.

"Oh no. They're already here. Might as well let them."

"Then sit. We only have until dismissal for this."

"Free subjects? For me?"

"Yes. I don't want to be interrupted."

"My. Didn't know you liked me that much."

"Sit down and play," she said sternly. "And try not to disappoint me.

"Dear, I won't be disappointing you."

With that, he moved first.

(line break.)

Welp. It was already time to go home, but here he was, a couple more moves to victory.

And according to her face, she knew that. That expression of horror, surprise, and defeat. It felt good. Somehow.

"So... Surrender or die?" he smirked.

She scanned the board once more, trying to find a possoble way to atleast stop him.

It was rather easy once hou found out her weakness. She hated sacrificing pieces.

And he maneuvered around it, saw the chances and took it, his moves were unpredictable, his eyes never leaving the board.

To say that Sona was surprised was an understatement. Once more, he broke expectations. She expected him to be a challenge, but not actually beat her.

And it was close. She almost won. He had 4 pieces left on the board, while she had more, but he managed to corner her King.

So she did the only move she could. "I forfeit."

She looked around the room, meeting eye to eye with Rias. The red head was smirking at her, like she knew something the bespectacled girl didn't.

It was just a chess match. There was nothi-

Oh.

Anyone who manages to beat her in chess is the one she's going to marry. She looked at her peerage, noting their expressions.

Most of them were smiling, but Saji, her only pawn seemed angry. She wasn't ignorant of his feelings for her. He had challenged her to chess almost everyday, but her pawn always lost.

"I suppose that's it. See you tomorrow!" Issei stood up to leave, carrying his back pack on one shoulder.

"Wait." Saji growled. "Fight me. Now."

"Huh? At chess? Sorry mate, I got stuff to do." Issei ignored the anger in the brat's tone.

"No," Saji continued to growl, his Sacred Gear activating.

"Oh. You mean that kind of fight." he pointed a finger at Saji, a magic circle appearing before it shot a bolt of light against Saji, knocking the devil down.

"Well. You're centuries too early to try and fight me, brat."

Not really. He just got started on studying light energy, seeing that it was effective against devils, so he used it against the angry student.

Sona's bishops rushed to help Saji. Rias however followed Issei outside.

"So Issei, about my offer...?"

He spun to look at her. "I'm sorry, but I must decline," his tone was apologetic and sincere.

Rias heart was crushed. There was no hope of her winning against Riser now. Her plans of fighting the Phenex in a Rating Game has no chance now.

"Tell me this, why are you so adamant on having me on your peerage?"

She sighed, "I'll tell you sometime, just... Not now."

Oh well. "How about this? I help you with your problem and you help me with mines."

"I doubt you could help me. Although if you join me..."

"There are always other ways to beat an adversity. Believe me, I would know."

"You sound like you've had experience."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

6 years was a long time for a child after all.

"Fine then. I'll explain tomorrow. Meet me in the old school building."

"Sure. See ya later."

With that, the brown haired mage left the school altogether. He had another project to do. And monitor Asia. Those Fallen were really creepy.

A guy with a detective fetish, a woman that looks like a child, a lady with a business outfit at least 20 sizes too small, and that foul mothed Stray Exorcist.

And then there were the normal exorcists. How they managed to sneak within devil territory is beyond him. Weren't there like devil patrols or something?

Oh well.

He might as well buy food for him and his girlfriend.

He hoped that Asia stays safe, and that he could help Rias in any way that he can. And maybe he could take Yuuma on another date.

Irina should be fine wherever she is.

Unbeknownst to him, the gears of fate are working to fuck him over, for better or for worse.

(line break.)

A/N


	9. Chapter 9

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy reading some fanfics for ideas, but I read the wrong fanfic. So yeah.

Anyways. Reviews!

I can't change my mind too many times. I'm a new author, and I don't know how relationships work. So I'll stick to the four remaining ladies. I don't really like one dimensional characters.

No. He won't die like a fucking pussy. But he will lose. Lose most of the fights. Cause what's a 16 year old going to do against a much more expirenced guy?

My Issei will try to fight smart, will use underhanded tactics, and even if he lost a battle, it doesn't mean that the war was completely lost.

Thanks for the support people! Do point out my mistakes, I try to proof read them, but me is using a phone.

So yeah!

Harem: Rias, Sona, Raynare, Irina.

(line broke)

Chapter 9: Truth and Reconciliation

Issei wasted the afternoon reading and training his magic. He decided to order food through delivery so he wouldn't have to go anywhere other than his front door.

Yuuma seemed to have the same idea, as she was sprawled in the pit couch, watching a cheesy romance movie while he studied on the dining table.

Or maybe he should call her Raynare now?

Flashback!!! (first flashback?)

He arrived home after his and Rias' confrontation. After opening the door, he headed upstairs only to see Yuuma trying to rip his room's door open.

"Oi. What are you doing there?"

"Uh. My key slipped under the door." she smiled nevously at him.

He simply raised an eyebrow in response. There wasn't a space under his door, he made sure it was sealed shut, so nothing can slip past it.

"Okay. Fine. I was curious." the ravenette sighed.

"Well. How about this? I show you my room, and you tell me what and who you really are." he bargained.

She seemed to completely freeze. "W-what do you mean?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I wouldn't know, Yuuma-chan?"

"Know what?" she seemed to gather enough of her mental faculties to lie through her teeth.

"That you, Amano Yuuma, doesn't exist in any database."

Oh. She didn't bother to actually strengthen her guise, thinking that Issei wouldn't look for more information about her.

She shouldn't have underestimated the brown haired anomaly.

She narrowed her eyes as well.

Why? The Issei she observed wouldn't bother to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was supposed to be a shallow person. The one who took things at face value.

Then there was the nullification barrier around his house, and then there was the concentration of runes and charms in his room.

She was an infiltrator, so sensing them was a piece of cake. Raynare modified the runes around the house to allow her use of mana, but the runes in his room were literally over powered. Lowlevels overlapped each other in a rather organized mess, and if she could even disable one, the others will alarm the creator.

But it seemed as though she couldn't even get past the normal looking door.

And it seemed she didn't have to trigger an alarm after all. He probably already knew about her right from the bat.

The real question is, how?

"How about this instead? You tell me how you knew about me, and I'll tell you the truth." true, she wouldn't see the insides of his coveted room, but atleast it was another piece of the puzzle called Issei Hyoudou.

"Deal."

Flashback End

And so that was how she explained her situation, and how he explained his.

She threw in some half lies, but so did he.

It was a game of cat and mouse, where the roles are continously reversed.

Issei interested Raynare. And Raynare interested Issei. Both had secrets, hidden behind masks of acts and half truths.

And they were both fine by that.

So Issei returned to his work. Plans to upgrade his sonic, some more spells, and his current project on light based powers, and how to kidnap an exiled nun.

And it all goes down a day from now.

(line break.)

Irina, however, was not happy. She had reported to the church after her rather unfavorable meeting with Issei.

Issei changed, that was for sure. He wasn't what she expected. Hell, she expected him to not even remeber her. Or mistake her for a boy.

She was tomboyish back then. Still a little bit now, but along with her womanly curves grew her maturity as well.

She didn't understand what the brunette meant when he said she abandoned him. She never abandoned him! She promised that she would be back. Back to him. Has he forgotten?

So here she was now. Alone in her hotel room. Reading the message the Church have sent her.

She made a mistake. Asia Argento wasn't meant to be with the fallen. She was supposed to be given in the care of the devils.

The Church's Council weren't heartless. They knew that when Asia healed that devil, it was more out of pity and kindness, than the Holy Maiden choosing sides.

But most of the idiots in low areas decides that she was a heretic. A witch.

So the Church sent the nun to Kuoh, to the devils, to pacify the rallying people. They knew that the devils will probably turn the nun, but it was better than being assaulted within the territory of the Church.

Their reputation will go down, they'll lose smart people who aren't judgemental. At least this way, they will only lose a kind and useful nun, but will increase the relationships between the two factions.

Problem was. Irina lost her. The Fallen has the nun and probably has their crow feet on her now.

Her only consolation was that Rias nor the Sitri heir doesn't know yet.

But she can't do it alone.

She thought of her contacts, but there was only one that wasn't connected to the devils.

And it all comes back to Hyoudou. Everything does.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders as she sat on the bed.

She decided to talk to the devils tomorrow. She knew how to take hints. Issei changed. And his response would probably be a no.

And she didn't know that she was horribly wrong, and that Issei has already made moves to ensure Asia's safety.

And it all will end to violence, a couple of bruises, and dead crows.

(line break.)

A/N: Oh hey. I forgot one thing in the story. Viser. The weird devil. Acid Spray Tits.

Yeah. She'll appear after the Nun Rescue Arc. Thanks. Read and review.

Please do point out some plotholes and or mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Yesh.

So. Whenever I update, the email notifications have twice the www.? Wut am I supposed to do?

Anyhows. I reported it. Whatever.

Hands practically freezing. Can't type properly.

Thanks to the guy who said it.

Reviews are love.

Harem: Rias, Sona, Irina, Raynare.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

(line break.)

Chapter 10: Conflicts of the Conflicted

Issei's day finally seemed so normal. Like normal in human standards. You know. The day where there were no weird shit happening around you.

He jinxed it, didn't he?

Darn it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, one fidling with his screwdriver. The brunette was inside the old school building, being stared at by two peerages, a fallen angel, and a member of the church.

"... What's the occasion?" he asked good naturedly, grinning nervously.

"It seems that our ally from the church has made a mistake," Rias spoke, "a person to be delivered was lost. Suspected to be kidnapped by fallen angels."

He narrowed his eyes. The facts were suggesting it was Asia, the one he's been observing.

She was apparently exiled from the church. Was called the Holy Maiden until she healed a devil. Called a witch afterwards.

The newspapers were pretty informative, actually. But he needed to contact his connections, fast. He didn't like to be left in the dark.

"Then why is Ray-chan here?"

"She approached us. Her leader sent her to aid us in the rescue mission." the red head answered.

"So basically, the three factions uniting once again in a recue mission. Wonderful."

"Now then, don't let me stop you. Do continue. I'll just... Check on you tomorrow, I guess."

He started to leave, his feet carrying him towards the door. While he did have a plan regarding the nun, it would seem as though that everyone else will do it for him.

"Wait." Sona stopped him, grabbing his arm. It sent some jolts up his body. Physical contact was usually a no go specially when he was caught off guard. He froze completely.

"Won't you help us?"

"I'm human, dear."

"But you aren't normal."

"That is not a way to a man's heart."

Saji bristled noticeably.

"As far as I'm concerned, you peeps already handled this."

"There could be surprises."

"You already outnumber them, and you also outclass them."

And how would you know that, Issei-kun?" she said sweetly. Far too sweetly. It wasn't like her. And he wasn't the only one shocked.

"Checkmate, Issei-kun. You know something."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You know there's no denying it anymore."

He sighed. Sometimes, Sona was too smart for her own good. But it wasn't over yet.

He turned to face her, lowering his face to her level since she was slightly shorter. Their faces were a couple of inches apart, noses almost touching. He held her cheek, holding her close.

Her face flushed immediately, her eyes widening beyond her glasses. Her breath hitched as she momentarily stopped breathing.

She didn't understand how she was acting. She thought that maybe Issei would help them if she managed to outsmart him. But it seemed that even if he was cornered, he would turn the tables on you.

"Do you really want to know?"

She sucked in a breath. "Y-yes." she stuttered out as his hazel eyes staring deep into her violet ones.

He dipped in closer, their lips millimeters apart. Then he leaned his head to the side, and said "Fine then."

He stood up straight, spun flamboyantly, his spin hiding the blush across his face.

Why did he do that?! That was literally out of his comfort zone!

He looked at the faces of the others in the room. Akeno was giggling, Rias was grinning, Koneko was impassive as ever, and Kiba was smiling politely.

Tsubaki was smirking imperceptibly, Momo and Reya were looking at Saji and concern, and said pawn was fuming like a steam train.

Raynare was openly glaring at Issei and Sona, jealousy clear in her eyes. And so was Irina.

He snapped his fingers in front of the still flustered and stunned heiress, waking her from her embarrassed stupor.

"I believe most of you are in the dark. I don't care."

Some of them blistered in anger.

"From what I've heard, the ritual will start tomorrow. Evening."

Raynare's eyes widened slightly.

"What ritual?" Rias asked sharply.

"Sacred Gear Extraction and Transplant." Raynare cut in.

"And what would happen to the host?"

"Sacred Gears are embedded in the soul. So techinically, they are going to rip her soul out. So she's going to die."

The nonchalant tone, the lazed posture, and the seemingly cold logic of it set off some people.

"And you were going to ignore this? You heartless bastard." Saji growled at.

Issei glared at him. "I had a plan."

"Then why refuse helping us?"

"Why should I? There's alot of you. Most of them are cannon fodder at best. The only problems are the three fallen angels, and even then you'll fight two at most."

"The other will be busy with the ritual, the two will probably take pot shots at you. The next threat would be Selzen. Insane but good. A dangerous combination."

"Then what was your plan, oh all knowing one?"

"Kidnap Asia."

Two words. Two simple words that caused a rather awkward silence.

"What?"

They all looked at him like he was insane.

And he was. Partly. Mostly. Okay. Definitely.

(line break.)

Sona, Issei and Rias were the only people left in the clubhouse.

There was an awkward silence permeating the air, and no ine bothered to fix it.

Issei seemed to be unbothered while sipping tea. Sona was cycling from blushing to trying to force it down. And Rias was alternating her looks at the two.

Rias had never in her wildest dreams saw Sona act like she did earlier. The blushing schoolgirl seemed to fit her easily.

As if sensing her thoughts, Sona glared at her as if she was the cause of her problems. So maybe she was partially responsible. But she was desperate for a chance of getting out of the marriage that she took the nearest Sacred Gear.

But he wasn't what she expected him to be. He was far more than that.

Speaking of her marriage.

"Issei. About what you said."

"Oh yes. Your problem. What is it?" he leaned over the table.

"I'm forced to marry Riser Phenex."

"And lemme guess. He's an asshole with blonde hair and a harem. And he's immortal too."

"How?"

"Phenex."

Oh. He read the Ars Göetia after all, so he knew about the Phenex.

"I need to beat him."

"You can't." of all the thi gs she expected, it wasn't the blunt answer.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You can't. He probably has more experience, has more troops, and has more power. Add that stupid immortality, then any loss was probably intentional."

Okay. What? She gave barely any info about the detestable blonde, but Issei hit all marks.

She did her research. She had a decade to prepare. But she knew it wasn't enough.

"Then how?"

"You trick him. Or rather, I will. But that's neither here nor there. Asia Argento will appear tomorrow and I'll have her here by then. See you all later."

"Oh, and Sona, I'm sorry about earlie-"

"No. It's alright. You can make it up to me somehow."

"Fine. By So-tan! Ria-tan!"

(line break)

A/N: Yeash. Thanks for the revs, might update tomorrow. Not sure. Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Chapter 11? Yeessssssss.

Schools are incoming. Expect random updates.

Bloody Update Emails. Please erase a set of "www." In the link. I don't know how to fix that.

Plot twists. You wanted em. So we give em.

Reviews are love. Point stuff out. Do not flame. I like criticism.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(no more changes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

(line break)

Chapter 11: A Damsel In Distress

Kidnapping a nun was easily said than done. Whenever she left the premises of the decrepit church, some undercover exorcists were always in sight, and a fallen angel tailing her.

The protection detail was intense. They didn't want the nun to fall into devil hands, that much was obvious. The fallen escort was Dohnaseek along with four disguised exorcists.

How do you kidnap a nun under watch 24/7? You lead her to a park of course.

So that was what Issei did after accidentally bumping into her. They exchanged pleasantries, and he offered to stay with her.

Now here comes the hard part. The park was spacious. He could sense outwardly without much barriers such as trees, so finding the exorcists were easy.

Dohnaseek was gone. Huh. Luck seemed to shine on him. But there was this nagging question that was stuck in his mind.

Why? Dohnaseek was his first encounter. The man probably had suspicions about him already. Was it because he thought Issei was weak?

No. The man was honor bound. No matter what he will never leave a mission because it's dishonorable.

Oh well. He wasn't one to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

Mana signatures pinged in his mind. Just in time, he thought.

It was a simple plan. Issei leads Asia and her escorts somewhere open, but has not much people, then they incapacitate the exorcists. Then Issei takes the princess to school where Sona awaits.

They crept behind the bored exorcists then knocked them out. That was easy.

"Hey. Asia. Want to see my school?"

(line break)

Sona was there infront of the gates, arms crossed under her chest. She sorted out her feelings last night, and it was almost undeniable.

She was attracted. She liked puzzles. She liked intelligence. She liked someone who could give her a challenge. And Issei was the one who could give her these.

The only problem was, her... Crush was human. Short life spans unlike her, a devil who was nearly immortal. She sighed.

Maybe she could convince him to be a devil? Well, if he refused Rias, a woman who can convince almost anyone, what chance does she have?

And there he was. Talking animatedly with a blonde haired nun. He was weird. Sometimes he was silent. Sometimes indifferent. Sometimes he was a pervert.

He was unpredictable. And she liked it.

"So-tan!" that one, she didn't like. Just where did he get that stupid nickname? She remembered her sister. That was the nickname Serafall got for her.

How annoying. She flicked his forehead, "Don't call me that." He pouted. How was he just like her sister!?

"Is this Asia?" she ignored him.

"A-ah. Yes, Asia A-argento, maam." the blonde girl answered.

"Mou. No need to be shy around So-tan. She doesn't bite. I think." he added as an afterthought.

"Uh. Is she your g-girlfriend?"

They both froze. Sona felt blood rush to her face, while Issei had a faint dusting of red.

"N-no." Issei answered

"Well. Not yet at least!" he grinned, with a thumbs up. Sona recovered, and flicked him again.

"Hm. Follow me. Rias is waiting." with that, Sona started walking.

"You heard the lady. Let's go!"

「Line Break」

When they arrived, Akeno was nowhere to be seen, Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the couch. The bishounen was napping slightly, while the emotionless girl was eating sweets. Irina was there, sitting in front of Rias. Raynare wasn't there though.

"Ria-tan!" Rias twitched. It wouldn't do any good if she punted him to the wall again. "We brought a friend!"

"You msut be Asia. Irina told us about you. Are you alright?"

"H-hai."

"Do you know of the Fallen Angels?"

"Uhm, yes, Gremory-san."

"Rias is fine. Why did you join them?"

"T-the church told m-me to go to them..."

All gazes fell to Irina. She shrugged helplessly. Her mission was to deliver her to the devils. There shouldn't even be any fallen angels here!

Inside job? The fallen angels were well known for using humans in unique ways. As spies, middle men, researchers... But their loyalties weren't always assured.

Unlike the devil's use of humans through slavery, contracts, and the peerage system.

The angels also use humans. Worship and prayers work like contracts. The angels give the humans what they want as long as its reasonable, and in return, the humans take the heavens for their blessings.

Same goes for the Greek gods. But little actually worship them so they got weaker through time.

To them, no matter how much they sugar coat it, humans were only resources. Expendable. Renewable. Useful.

Which was why The One True God created the Sacred Gears. To give the humans a fighting chance.

And they used it improperly. Most Sacred Gear Users were either targeted by devils for their peerages, fallen angels for research and troops, and the angels to replenish their forces.

Some users die without knowing thwy had one. Some who activate it dies due to the stress and effects of their Gears, and some join a faction. And some. Well. Some were called heretics. Some were burnt at the stakes. Some were experimented on by their own kind.

It was terrifying. In fact, Asia was probably lucky she was only expelled. Sacred Gears were more of a curse than a blessing.

Issei sighed. And to think he probably has one, then his life is bound to be more troublesome.

He only hoped that whatever it was, it has to be useful.

(You want a plot twist? Here's your plot twist. You want them alive? Then let's keep them alive!) LINE BREAAAAKSZZZ

Fallen Angels, by default, were cunning. They had to, since only after the war did they find out that their forces could be replenished by procreation.

Most Angels fell because of the Seven Deadly Sins. And most. Most were greedy.

They wanted power. So they will take it by hook, or by crook.

Raynare met up with Dohnaseek in a sweets shop. The man was a rsther honorable person.

Which was why Azazel made him into a spy. Their leader had doubts on Kokabiel, the other Cadre Class Fallen, and sent out spies to join on his plans.

Dohnaseek was sent along two other spies. Kalawarner and Mittelt.

Azazel believed that they were sent together not because Kokabiel knows. It was just coincidence.

So they proceeded as Kokabiel wanted them to. But they would never complete the mission because Azazel was pulling them out.

Raynare was to support them. But they knew that no matter how strong they were together, the exorcists were still powerful.

Add that psycho Sellzen and they got a problem. As much as they hated to admit, the insane exorcist was strong.

He was an artificial human. Made by an instute. He was then titled as a genius in exorcism at age 13. But even then, he didn't believe in God and wanted to kill monsters and devils and almost anyone.

He was a threat. But he was a puppy of Kokabiel, so eliminating him directly will bring them to the limelight.

Unless if the devils kill him, which was unlikely, then Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner will have to fight the devils as cover.

Which brings them to their plan.

The devils will assault the abandoned church, the three fallen will try to fight them off, everyone else dies.

Simple.

He requested Raynare to relay it to the devils. And so, it was only playing the waiting game.

He sighed. Life as a spy is troublesome.

(line break)

A/N: Cut!

Read and review. Point out mistakes. Thanks to your wonderful reviews! Muahahahhahah


	12. Chapter 12

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N

Yeah. I lied.

You'll find out soon enough.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Irina. Raynare.

Thanks to your reviews! I hope I do things right. I won't do the things with the parentheses anymore. It was a one time thing, I swear.

There was a chapter 11 before this. Have you read that?

Might not post tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

(line break)

Chapter 12: Boosted Casualty

Raynare told the people in the ORC what happened. Sona and her peerage arrived when she did, and they planned out their assault.

They were confident in their skills, and ehile they were outnumbered, the capabilities of the exorcists were pitiful.

Low mana capacities, poor swordsmanships, almost no coordination. It was like they weren't strays, but were kicked out of the academy.

But with the help of the three fallen, then this battle is literally one sided, in favor of the alliance.

Issei couldn't help but feel nervous. There was something wrong with the picture. Like... Ah. He didn't know how to explain. It was like his gut was wrenching from insde.

Raynare placed her hand over his, and he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. While her persona as Yuuma was different, there already was a connection between them. A bond. So he still accepted her, as did she.

At 1800 hours, the devils left through teleportation circles, while Raynare and Akeno flew with Irina and Issei. Asia was left in the ORC club with Momo and Tsubaki, to protect her.

Issei sighed. He hoped that everything goes according to plan. And if it doesn't... Well. He was always the optimist. The hoper of far flung hopes, the dreamer of improbable dreams.

(line break)

Everything has gone to shit.

The exorcists were easy. Oh they were. Practically grass to a lawn mower.

Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek has gone into battle almost instantly, wreaking havoc within their ranks.

Sona, Rias, Akeno and the Sitri's bishops have started casting spells upon the enemy, ripping them apart with area of effect attacks.

Koneko, Saji, Kiba, Irina, and the other Rooks have entered the fray weapons drawn, fists punching the exorcists through the ground.

Issei and Raynare have been throwing spears at the enemy, and everythi gwas going well.

Going far too well.

A massive burst of energy, and three normal looking exorcists transformed. With 3 pairs of wings, they seemed to be generic. They didn't bother with names nor introductions, and started dropping hails of different colored spears upon the band of devils.

Issei's eyes widened. Oh no. This wasn't what they prepared for! He rushed towards the spellcasters and casted a barrier. It won't last long. It would take at least three more barrages before going down.

He felt his reserves dip slowly. The brown haired mage was at half capacity.

Mittelt stabbed the fallen on the right with a spear, killing it almost instantly, but she didn't notice the spear coming towards her, and it imapled her through the stomach.

Issei's body froze.

Kalawarner soon came, spear drawn and face contorted into unresttrained anger.

She was so absorbed in her emotions that she noticed the sword swinging at her head until it was too late.

Her head flew off, the spear dissipating in the air...

Issei heard the faint scream of denial from Raynare, his eyes widened more.

No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. How did he not notice it? Why didn't he take undercovers into account? Now there were casualties.

Casualties that no matter what they said, was entirely his fault. It was his plan. They were his responsibility.

While he didn't know them personally, it seemed like Raynare did.

And he hated it. Hated himself for not being able to protect them.

Overfueled with anger towards himself, the dragon within him activated and materialized as a gauntlet in his left arm.

[BOOST!]

He felt his reserves replenish and grow. He aimed his gauntleted arm and prepared a magic circle the size of his palms, and released.

Flames hotter than the sun bursted forth, causing an inferno, burning through the exorcists and the remaining two fallen.

It burnt everyone and everything, leaving nothing but ash and blackened dirt.

It was good that the close ranged fighters of the group retreated at the appearance of the fallen, or else they might've been burnt as well.

The spell left Issei exhausted, his gauntlet dematerializing.

Faintly, he noticed Sona and Irina approach him, supporting his shoulders.

He sighed and fell unconcious. He felt like shit thrown into a plastic bag and spun around and then thrown.

What a weird comparison.

(line break)

Rias approached the body of Mittelt. She was barely alive, having minor wounds and major blood loss.

She let her hand wander through her pockets, looking at the red piece. Bishop.

"N-no. Please. The least we could do is honor her death."

The fedora-man said. His clothes were battered, his tone solemn.

Rias placed the piece back to her pocket. "I suppose. If it's worth it, I'm sorry."

She walked away, leaving the grieving man to himself.

To Dohnaseek, Mittelt was like a little sister. A masochistic little sister, maybe. But the three of them, including Kalawarner were almost like family.

He knelt beside the loli looking woman, and for the first time in centuries, cried.

Until he noticed a glowing green hand touching the almost corpse.

Blonde hair, nun outfit... Her sacred gear was capable of healing everyone. His hopes flew up slightly. He prayed to the deities he knew of, and wished that the nun could heal the last of his family.

The wound in her stomach closed shut, the burns disappearing. Her breathing was back to normal.

Even if he lost Kalawarner, at least Mittelt was still with him. He fell unconcious shortly after.

(line break)

The aftermath was slightly tragic. One reported casualty. One severely injured. Most of them were injured in one way or another. 5 were unconcious.

The enemy were slaughtered and burnt. One was reported to have gotten away. The Freed Sellzen.

Sona sighed, her hands wandering through the brown hair of the person on her laps.

Irina was unconcious, so was Raynare. Rias was busy administering first aid, Asia was immediately called to save the almost casualty, and help in the treatment of wounds.

While there were unexpected variables, they managed to pull through. Those fallen were no joke. Having three pairs of wings? They were lucky to have someone capable of barriers. The casualty wasn't expected, and knowing Issei, in all of his suposed genius, he's never taken a life before. Much less saw a person killed in front of him. And they all followed his plans, so he was probably blaming himself.

She decided to visit him afterwards, maybe talk to him.

She sighed again. Issei was just so interesting to be with.

(line break)

A/N: Killed one. It was important so Issei has a reson to activate his Gear.

Reviews are love, thanks for the support.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

A/N: Chapter 13.

Reviews are love. No update tomorrow.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(line break.)

Chapter 13: Back To Normal

Issei woke up with a jolt, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. A weight was pressed on his side, and he noticed the red hue of his pit couch.

What happened? How long was he out? He reached for the thing beside him, and groped.

He heard the moan, alright. But he couldn't stop massaging that thing. It was squishy and soft yet firm...

His eyes bolted awake, as his head strained to see what the warm object was.

He saw black, and smelled like strawberries. Hair?

"Mou. Issei-kun..." it moaned.

"... Raynare?" The pressure around his waist increased, almost suffocating him.

He sighed, and decided to just wait, and then his eyes drooped again.

(line break.)

Two days. He was unconcious for two days. Mana depletion, physical strain, and the stress of the Sacred Gear materialization forced him into blissful unawareness.

And then he asked what happened after the battle.

One death and one still stuck in coma. Both fallen angels.

Spies generally don't have a family or loved ones, since their jobs are really dangerous.

Which means that should a spy die, then no one will know other than those who saw, and the people in the upper echelon of the government.

He sighed.

Asia had decided to be a devil, because apparently she wanted to be strong, and the next best thing she could do was ally herself with Rias.

Irina had started attending Kuoh as well. Though reluctant at first, Rias and Sona had practically coerced her into it.

Dohnaseek and the still unconcious Mittelt had gone to their leader to report. Raynare apparently wanted to come with them, but was shot down by the fedora wearing man himself.

Raynare didn't leave his side for two days. Her reasoning for settling on the pit couch was because she couldn't open his door, and they wouldn't fit in her room. She had plans on studying in Kuoh Academy to maintain good relationships with the devils. And to

So there they were. Cuddling on the pit couch while watching movies.

Their relationship was weird. They've gone in a single date, and that probably didn't count because she was hiding her identity.

"Hey, Rey-chan. Want to go on a date on Satirday?"

"Uh huh. And where will we go, Ise-kun?"

Raynare asked, her eyes straying to his face.

"Anywhere, I guess. I know for a fact that there's an arcade somewhere in town."

"Alrighty."

Then they both refocused their eyes to the tv, basking in each other's warmth.

(line break.)

Sunday ended quickly. He wasted time watching D.W and reading grimiores while recovering.

There weren't much happenings other than a letter dropped into his mail.

The brown haired mage picked it up and read it, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

It was from Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maous, and probably the strongest in the underworld.

It was a letter of apology and gratefulness for his support in the laat excursion. Though the apology wasn't needed, the reward was.

A seal glowed red in the bottom of the letter, and he threw it to the ground immediately, expecting a boom.

A poof of smoke. What a disappointment.

When the smoke cleared, there were stacks of cash on the ground, piled properly. He estimated it to be at least five million yen and his eyes almost rolled backwards.

Holy shit. That's alot of money. Olans after plans whirred into his mind as he absentmindedly out the cash in his vault upstairs.

If he knew that these kind of things paid this much... Then he would have spoken with he devils early on.

And he knew what to get first that will help in the long run. His second project. After dabbling with robotics, he jad the odea for the perfect poison.

(line break.)

Monday came, and he walked towards school, his demeanor unusually serious.

His thoughts strayed to Rias' problem, and he had a plan. He was slightly afraid though. While his plans did work, there were usually something that went wrong.

Like the last plan he made.

But this time, he prepared early on.

That Phenex will either die or his parents will stop the marriage. Simple.

Except for the fact that he has to fight the immortal devil, but thay doesn't really matter.

"Issei." a stern yet concerned voice startled him back into reality.

"Oh, hey there, So-chan!" he plastered a quick grin in his face.

She flicked his forehead again. He groaned in pain, until he noticed the pure concern in her purple eyes.

"Are you sure you should be attending school?"

"Oh wow. Sona-kaichou is askingme to ditch school? Saji must be a terrible influence."

He feigned a sigh dramatically.

"I suppose you are alright if you can insult people this early in the morning."

"Insult? Oh no, I'm merely stating facts." he paused, as if in thought.

"Did you know, that pawn of yours is actually a perv?"

"Excuse me?" she looked at him oddly.

"Yeah." he affirmed. "That Genshirou has alot of hentai hidden under a olank in his home."

"Did you break in his house?" she questioned incredulously.

"Me? Of course not. Maybe." he denied as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well. This is my stop. See you later, Sona-chan!" he said as he dodged her flick.

She tsked in response as he grinned at her.

She was cute when riled up.

... Gah. What was he thinking. He has a girlfriend already. He muttered a curse under his breath.

He sat on his assigned seat and leaned his head on the desk. It was probably another boring and dull day.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning, sensei!" came their simultaneous response.

"Before we start, we have two new students. Sadly though, Motohama and Matsuda were kicked out last week for having multiple violations."

Issei's eyes widened, his jaw slacked.

What? The Perverted Duo was expelled?

His eyes refocused again when the doors opened and in came two ladies.

One had raven hair and the other blonde.

"Hello! I'm Yuuma Amano, call me Yuuma. Please take care of me."

"Ohaiyo! I'm Irina Shidou, you may call me Irina. I hope we get along together!"

What. The. Fuck.

He sighed. Life in school is definitely going to be troublesome.

Issei observed the classroom, and noticed that the only available seats were beside him. The ones the MM duo once occupied.

Ah. Damn.

He only hoped that school life wouldn't be like those Powerpuff Girls Z thing where he has to make weird ass diseases to infect himself with to escape class.

(line break.)

A/N: SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAT UPDATE. I WAS. UH. BUSY.

Yeah. Busy. I got a new fandom. Sherlock. Whatever. Doesn't matter.

Anyways. The MM duo are gone. Next comes the Phenex Arc, and hopefully I pull this off like I should.

Read and review. And uh. I'll post tomorrow. This chapter is rather... Rushed.

Anyone know a beta? I need a beta. Betas are cool. Betas are important.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(line break)

Chapter 14: Small Problems

School went on fine. He got over the shock of the M&M duo's expulsion and Irina and Raynare's insertion in his class.

They acted pretty normal, except for when both girls start fighting over something he could 't understand. He decided to ignore them as class went on.

Sona had visited him on the rooftop during lunch break and challenged him to another chess battle.

He won again.

Afterwards, she decided to have a chess match every lunch, and Issei merely smirked at her.

She glared at him, then let out a small smile as well.

The two ate lunch together on the rooftop, basking in the silence and tranquility of the place.

And soon, dismissal came. Raynare and him walked home, with him asking her how school was.

It was annoying, she said. Boys in Kuoh Academy had already started asking her on a date. His eyes narrowed.

As if noticing his distaste, she switched the subject as she started asking in how his day was, and if he was fine.

They reached their home and went to their rooms.

Issei had given books to his fallen girlfriend. Spell books and some hand to hand combat techniques to further her skills.

It showed his trust to her, and she accepted it.

So they both trained together in the basement.

The lower level of the house was bare, but it was large.

The walls were painted gray, the lights were bright, and the ground was set like an arena.

There was a fridge and a copy of the kitchen upstairs, chairs lining the walls, two blue portalets were on the side, and some dummies set up on the far wall.

There were some weapons on the weapon racks near the dummies. Swords, bows, arrows, guns, and some odd things like maces, war hammers, axes, kunais and shurikens in boxes.

When Raynare first entered the place, her jaw immediately slacked, mout agape.

"Who owned these?"

"Well. Technically. Me. But legitimately, they were my mother's."

"What happened to her?"

"She's gone."

Raynare stopped to gauge the reaction if the brunette. She knew it was a touchy subject. But to see his eyes sad and dark, she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Meh. What's past is past. At least I get these slightly illegal goodies."

He reverted back to the jolly him, eyes lighting up.

"Have you used these?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Some of them. Personally, i like the pistols better."

"Pistols? Why?"

"Small and handy. Easily hidden. Actually have one always in my bag." he paused.

"Well, sometimes. The ammunition is cheap too."

"Then why didn't you use it in the battle?"

"I... Uh... Forgot to bring one."

"You forgot." was her dry response.

"Don't blame me! My mind was all over the place!"

She snorted as she picked up a spear and then threw it at the dummy.

Dead center in the head.

"Remind me not to anger you next time."

(line break.)

When they were finished, fifteen dummies were obliterated completely. Some burnt, some resembling a sponge, some were porcupines, and some lost parts of their bodies.

The walls weren't safe either. Scorch marks darkened the gray walls, a light bulb was busted from a stray lightning bolt. The floor was drenched and some parts were elevated, stray weapons scattered on the floor.

And in the center of ut all were two young teenagers, panting slightly from the exertion.

Clothes ripped and scorched, frames sweaty, and tangled together.

If someone were to ignore everything else, they would think the two were having sime steamy passionate sexy time.

Issei sighed in exhaustion. He hoped that hever makes his girl angry, lest he get a spear aimed at his nuts, and that his plans work as they should.

With that, he fell into unconciousness.

(line break.)

The week went on with the same routine without a hitch aside from when his order had arrived.

The project he had in mind dealt with potions and poisons, and the package delivered had the ingredients required for a slow acting mana eater and coma inducer.

He cackled evilly in his mind.

School went on, some assignments, his chess match with Kaichou, more school work, training and sparring with Raynare, and more reasearch on the project he's working on.

His screwdriver had a built in sonic shot for stunning people, had longer range to lock doors, and a bulit in pen. Cause why not.

He knew that fighting a Phenex head on is near suicidal, and he was a hundred percent sure that he will lose the battle, but he will make sure that something bad happens to the asshole.

After that was merely a psychological battle. And he liked those very much.

A couple of bruises and burns will be worth it.

(line break.)

Thursday night was weird. Strange, actually.

Raynare went somewhere, promising take out, so he sat on the pit couch covered in blankets, watching Sherlock on NetFlix, when all of a sudden, a pattern appeared on the floor and shone.

Teleportation circle. Huh. Maybe he should start using that? Imagine the possibilities of teleporting to the nearest pizza place then going back home... Oooh.

He was snapped out of his musing when Rias in all her red headed glory appeared before him.

She seemed all over the place, eyes showing depression and desperation.

"Yo, Rias. What's up?"

"I-Issei. You... You told me that you'll help me end my engagement, right?" she stuttered, as if unsure of what she was doing.

"Yeah. Why?" he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Please take my virginity!"

What.

"What?" he vocalized.

"Wait. Wait! Stop!" he shouted when she started unbottoning her uniform.

She stopped, eyes brimming with tears, ger hands clenching and unclenching beside her.

"What the hell happened?"

"T-they want the m-marriage to happen immediately..."

"I thought you had until you graduate?"

"My parents decided to... do it as soon as possible. I d-don't know why."

"Look. I have a plan, okay. Just. Just calm down."

"There's no other way, Issei! Please."

His eyes turned sharp.

"Is this what you want then? To sell yourself off?" he stated coldly, standing up.

She flinched, eyes flowing with tears as he approached her, his tone low.

"To let someone you barely know take your purity as long as you get what you want?"

She started backing up as his steps got nearer.

"To cross out all other options, to simply just use the easiest route?"

He seemed to be getting closer, her vision started warp.

"Then you are a fool. And you call yourself a king, a person who has lives under her; people who will be affected by your choices."

She bumped into the wall, with him caging her. Her thoughts flew to her peerage, and her friends.

"What do you think will happen afterwards if I do as I please to you?"

She suddenly got nervous, her tears still flowing but her eyes held fear.

His face invaded her personal space, his hands slamming into the wall as he trapped her head in between.

"You might think that there's only one choice, but always know that there's another. You just have to believe in it."

With that, he left her sliding on the floor, eyes unfocused. In the back of her mind, she knew that if it was anyone else, then she's be on the floor sullied and dirty.

(line break.)

Issei entered the kitchen, opened the tap then started washing his face. The cold water soothed his nerves and his slight arousal.

Who wouldn't be when a goddess of beauty offered sex to him?

He sighed. Rias and her race are really troublesome.

And aren't there fucking contracts? Contracts were there for a reason, and if both parties agree to a change, then that is when they have the right to change it.

But Rias clearly declines.

Then that means that the contract was made by her parents, long before she was born...

Ah fuck it. He'll do his plan anyways even if the gates of hell appear infront of his home demanding his soul.

He sighed again. His stomach rumbled and he groaned. Raynare was late, so he might as well eat some snacks.

(line break)

Issei reentered the living room, with a tray with three cups of tea, a pot of the warm drink, and some mochi he kept in his stash.

To his surprise, Rias seemed to have calmed down enough to situate herself on the couch. Her eyes were fixated to the t.v. showing Supernatural.

How ironic. A show about the supernatural being watched by a supernatural.

He served the tea and the mochi beside her, as he sat on the couch as well.

"Issei... Uh. You're right. I'm.. I'm sorry." she stated.

"I apologize as well. I shouldn't have said harsh words."

They both continued to watch, Issei gaining some respect towarss the show. The show is interesting. Just like Sherlock. And Doctor Who. Msybe he should watch these too? There's alot of seasons.

Rias, however, was alternating her looks from the tv to the male beside her. He seemed so... Relaxed. Like nothing happened earlier. It was weird.

"Hey Issei. What's your plan?"

"Tell you tomorrow." came his short reply.

"Is this show really that good?"

"Ye-"

He was interrupted again when another teleportation circle appeared.

A flash of light and in come a devil with silver hair wearing a maid outfit. She had a cold mask in place that screamed professionalism.

"Rias-sama. I hope you haven't done anything rash."

The red head glared at her. "What do they want now?"

The silver haired maid frowned ever so slightly. "I was sent to make sure you didn't sell yourself to void the marriage."

The small flinch of the girl was not missed as the silverette's eyes narrowed.

"N-no, no! I did, but... He refused."

"And to whom did you offer it?"

Her eyes traveled to the silent brunette who seemed to be so absorbed to the show. He waved his hand at the Strongest Queen as if to say hello, though his eyes never left the screen.

"You."

"... Me." he asked, confused.

"Rias said you were a pervert. Why did you decline?"

He looked at Rias, feigning hurt. His hand flew to his chest where his heart was while the other wiped an invisible tear.

The ladies sweatdropped.

Then his face turned serious.

"I may be a pervert, but I do have morals."

Morals that he can throw aside, but they don't have to know that.

"Oh. I apologize if I have offended you. I also apologize for whatever my idiotic charge has done."

"Maa, no harm, no foul."

She nodded in appreciation.

"Rias, your brother calls for you."

"Won't you stay for tea?" Issei offered.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we must go."

Rias stole a mochi and then sipped her tea, then stiod up.

"Well then. Let's go." then she turned around and faced the brown haired mage. "Meet me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

He hoped that things go smoothly and according to plan. Based on this visit, then he could expect the Phenex heir to appear sometime this week, or the next.

Oh well. His plans were already clear and ready to go. All he needs is the target and his plan is set in full motion.

With that, he flipped the show back to Sherlock and waited for Raynare. He sighed and rewrapped the blankets around his frame.

The door opened as soon as he got comfortable. He groaned in annoyance. Everyone likes to cut into his alone time, it seems.

(line break.)

A/N Sorry for the late update. I was busy with some stuff.

Anyways. Read and Review. The A/Ns are now on the bottom of the chapters. Class starts next week. Expect a no schedule update.

That's all. Read and Review.

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(line break.)

Chapter 15: A Flaming Bird

Friday. Issei noticed it inmediately. The tense atmlsphere around the peerages, the weird moves of Sona during their match, the way everyone else seemed to not notice it.

And when he was called in by Kiba, he knew that shit was about to hit the fan.

The blonde knight led him to the old school building. Issei extended his senses and detected two different signatures.

One was the maid from last night. The mana felt cold. Ice affinity? The other was uncontrolled. Fire? Probably the Phenex.

He sighed. Good thing he came prepared, but his nerves were still on edge.

There was a chance that the high class devil will decline his challenge, which could be easily rectified by insulting the arrogant asshat.

Which could bring his entire peerage and the Phenex himself upon the mage.

The Phenex Clan was mostly composed of hot-heads, arrogants, and narcissists.

Just because they have their so-called immortality, doesn't mean they're invincible.

As Issei and Kiba entered the building, they immediately fixed themselves.

The tense atmosphere was present in the air, the peerage members of Rias stood tensely as if ready to fight, while the silver haired woman was standing behind Rias.

A tall, handsome male was beside the red head, an arrogant smirk present in his face, his blonde hair seemed to glow for some weird reason.

Rias seemed to perk up slightly, her eyes lighting up in relief.

"Issei, meet Riser Phenex. He's my... fiancé."

Riser seemed to be both amused and disgusted.

"And what is a filthy human doing here?"

"This filthy human is about to offer you a contract."

"And why should I, an immortal, entertain your offer?"

"Power?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I need power? I could best anyone in this realm, alone."

"But I'm pretty sure you can't beat any of the gods."

"Then what are you willing to offer?"

"A potion that increases your mana."

"And how would I know it works?"

"Let's try it then. I'll give you a temporary type that lasts for... a day."

"Hm. You aren't as stupid as I thought." but still stupid to give him a power up right before a fight.

Issei ignkred the insult.

"Riser Phenex, I, Issei Hyoudou, challenge you to a duel."

"Should I win, you stop the marriage. And if you do, then I give you the perfected potion."

Silence permeated the air. Some eyes were wide, Koneko was face palming though.

Meh. Any reaction was good.

"Well then, challenge accepted."

(line break.)

They were transported to a pocket dimension almost immediately.

The dimension was plain. Grasses and dirt, some hills and nothing else. The others were on top of one hill, away from them but , but the mana of the Phenex was obvious in the air.

"The potion?"

He reached in his pocket and threw it at the blonde, eyes still roaming around. The dirt seemed so real. Interesting.

"What is this?" asked the devil, eyeing the blue liquid in the vial.

"Drink it."

Riser uncorked the vial and drank the contents. His eyes widened. The feeling was... Euphoric. He could feel his mana coursing around him, like his power was extending outwards.

If only he wasn't so focused to the feeling, he would've noticed the dark smile on the brunette's face.

"Let's start." Riser said, not even wondering why his enemy would give him a power up when they were about to fight, nor did he notice the fact that his mana reserves were quickly dwindling.

Everything was going as planned.

Issei jumped back immediately, his hands flying forwards.

A concentrated beam of lightning flew from the magic circle.

It hit the devil directly on the chest, though most of the attack dissipated against the aura.

Issei frowned. That was unexpected. This needs to be experimented on.

He conjured another magic circle and threw a fireball at the still charging Phenex. It seemed that the potion also affected the mind, chipping away at rationality.

Well, not much, since he had to backflip just to dodge a stream of flames that countered his.

Issei decided for a combination spell. Water and lightning dragons spurred out of his hands as they merged and attacked the charging Phenex.

It hit again, though the damage was cut in half. Looks like his mana is in the low.

The Phenex seemed to be getting back to rationality, though it was refueled back by anger.

This human dared to damage him. This filthy garbage managed to elude his attacks. This weak coward is still running towards the dimensional barrier.

He grinned forociously, his eyes blazing.

His opponent was bound to be cornered, his eyes only focusing on the brunette. He summoned his flames, surrounding him with an aura of hot blazing fire.

He never noticed his mana going down as he exerted more and more energy towards his flames, trying to at least hurt the brown haired coward.

His enemy dodged around them with surprising ease. Issei had to, because Raymare really liked throwing stuff at him, so he had to learn how to evade around them.

And his opponent hasn't used any Area of Effect attacks yet so he managed to dodge the attacks.

Then all of a sudden, his back hit a wall. His eyes widened. There were no walls around here!

Riser noticed his surprise and confusion, and decided to start an evil villain threat.

"You insolent trash. You cannot defeat a Phenex!"

His opponent has gotten over his confusion and started an impromptu circle.

[BOOST!]

Mana flushed through his systems and replenished his reserves, so he pushed all that he could into the light spear circle.

It impaled the man through the heart, an instant kill. The revival of the Phenex kicked in, a pillar of fire lit up and out came a naked Riser.

Unconcious.

Issei slumped on the ground, his eyes focused on his left arm.

So this was his Sacred Gear?

A red gauntlet that reached his upper arm, looks draconic, with a green gem on the head.

"Y-you did it!" Rias shouted, hugging him. How she managed to reach him was thrown out of his mind in favor of breathing.

"A-air! Need air!" he gasped out.

She didn't seem to hear him, but he was goven mercy when the maid pulled the red head away.

"Please act civilized, Rias-sama." came the neutral voice.

Issei took in gulps of air, his eyes never leaving the body of the high class devil.

If he hadn't drunk the poison, then there was no chance of him winning.

The poison expelled all of the mana in a person's reserves, though albeit slowly. The mana creates a barrier around the poisoned individual.

It was a double edged blade. All mana based attacks are nullified or cut depending on the amount of mana expelled, though the reserves are quickly depleted.

Phenex's revival required mana. Run out of mana and they're dead as long as you kill them immediately.

Riser's mana were low, but not low enough to warrant death, only enough to revive him, flush the poison, then fall due to mana exhaustion.

Though if he didn't get knocked out, then it was sure that he will pull something underhanded, and Issei will have to resort to drastic measures.

It was the difference between him and his all time favorite. He could do the worst thing imaginable and only have a night regretting it. Afterwards, he'd be good as new.

He sighed.

This was another problem resolved. Now to get what he needed from the heiress.

At least things were turning up for him. He only had to establish a mental link to confirm his gear, take Raynare to a date tomorrow, and then sleep.

Sleep.

He hoped that things stay fine and that he gets dragged into more. Adventures and possible death was always welcomed.

(line break)

A/N:

I suck at writing. But whatever. There are alot of mistakes in this chapter, this isn't even what I wanted to do. But whatever.

Regarding Irina, the chapter dedicated to her was just for introductions. It's not really supposed to make much sense.

Ah. Beta. Need to find one. Anyone. Please.

School is coming up. Two days.

Updates are scarce, and I doubt anyone would still read this shitty thing.

Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(line break.)

Chapter 16: Resistance

They were transported back to the old school building. The maid, Grayfia, told them all to wait for a moment, and then diappeared along with the body of Riser.

He was tempted to crack a joke about the body, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

Issei checked his reserves. Seemes like the effeciency of his spells have gone up, with him only halfway his reserves and increasing.

"What was the thing that you made him drink?" the [Queen, Akeno, asked.

"Mana something. Didn't read the name. Looked like it was helpful, so I made it."

"Wait. You made a potion you didn't know anything about?" came her incredulous rebuttal.

"Nah, not really. I knew what it does. I jist didn't bother to memorize the name." more like he didn't bother to name it.

The potion was ineffective. It should gradually siphon mana, not make a shield for his enemies.

Perhaps there was a mistake in the concoction, he didn't know.

At least it has could be activated twice.

And it could stick to the body, tell it that its helpful, and the immune system will ignore it.

Helpful if you have an enemy that can revive.

A Phenex revival does many things. It takes away mana in exchange for a brand new, naked, shiny body without any blemishes, sicknesses, and whatever random harm taken from last time.

At least, physically. Mentally was a different thing altogether. A death can and will cause shock and trauma over a certain thing. Any other mental illness cannot be changed by the revive.

One glaring mistake to the revival is that should something useful, like medicine, will not be flushed out.

Because it's useful. Why take it out?

The potion convinces the immune system that its helpful by killing the infection within the vial.

So that means, the potion has two things in it. The actual solution, the virus, and a sample of Issei's mana.

Activated twice remotely as an added bonus.

He was snapped out of his musing when Grayfia reappeared again.

"Lord Lucifer has called for you, Rias-sama."

Issei sighed in relief. At least he wasn-

"Along with you, Hyoudou-san."

Spoke too soon.

(line break.)

The underworld wasn't hot, apparently.

It isn't a sea of lava and fire either.

Nor is it full of souls screaming in agony and begging for mercy, so that was a plus.

At least, he hasn't heard any screams yet, since he's in a very fancy room.

A flight of stairs, a throne placed on top, a smiling man seated comfortably, and Grayfia who stood beside him.

Freaking hell. Couldn't these devils warn him before teleporting?

"Ria-tan! It's so nice to see you!" the red headed man seemed to suddenly teleport towards Rias, glomping the embarrassed girl.

A sis-con.

Issei activated his mana sensing ability and couldn't help but take a step back.

If compared to anyone in the room, Grayfia was probably the closest, and even then her reserves are half of his.

And compared to him, it would be an ocean against a bucket of water.

That was a terrifying thought.

Grayfia appeared beside the man, and pulled his ear.

Issei held a snort back.

"Sirzechs-sama, please act accordingly. We have a guest." the silverette told the whining devil.

"Alright alright! Let go, Grayfia!" he continued to beg.

She let go of his flushed ear, and his hands flew to soothe the pain.

"Oh. Yeah. Guest." he mumbled, though everyone still heard him.

Issei twitched imperceptibly.

Sirzechs plastered an easy-going grin on his face, his hands spread wide in a form of welcome.

"Welcome to the Underworld!"

(line break.)

"So. Issei Hyoudou. The one who planned the church operation and the guy who broke my sister's arranged marriage."

The Strongest Devil said.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say or do. Riser has told me about the conditions of your battle, and he's speaking to the heads of his clan now."

"So... What's the problem?"

"Problem is. He wasn't the one made the marriage contract. That means he has no say to it just like my sister."

Wait. What?

"The Gremory Clan heads and the Phenex clan heads formed it, so I also have no say in it even if I was a Gremory."

"You gave that name up when you accepted the seat as Lucifer..." Issei trailed off.

There's a high chance that one party of the contract to continue the marriage, regardless of Riser's loss.

Though Riser's reputation might be tarnished because of the unfulfilled contract, it would be boosted anyways when the marriage goes full steam ahead.

If they do stop the marriage, alot of devils will be outraged since they've been expecting the marriage for... 14? 14 years.

By the sun, this is a mess.

He slightly regretted promising Rias.

Oh well. He was in it, he might as well complete it.

"Then call for a meeting, immediately if possible."

"Very well then. I suppose you have a plan?"

"Maybe."

He smirked at the devil, and the devil couldn't help but repress a shiver.

(line break)

The Gremory and Phenex Heads were summoned immediately,

"What is this about?" questioned Venelana Gremory asked her husband.

"It's probably about our daughter's marriage. We did request for it to be moved forward."

Which was completely pointless, since it's clan business.

"I have called you here to talk about the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex."

"Earlier this afternoon, there had been a complication. Riser was defeated in a battle with the conditions in which he must stop the marriage."

Sirzechs paused, waiting for a response from the Phenex Clan.

"He has no choice in this marriage. Riser has agreed to the marriage long before, he cannot stop it now that the ceremony is near."

"So you're just going to ignore the conditions of his loss?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. What do you say about this, Issei?"

"Ignore his loss? So you'll bsdically sweep it under the rag and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Who are you, filthy human."

"Issei Hyoudou, the one who almost killed your son."

A gasp was heard somewhere, but was ignored.

"Yes. A loss to a human will be a disgrace."

"In fact, a human like you has no right to do anything in our domain."

"Then maybe I should just kill your son? After all, he is still bound by our contract to stop the marriage. What more could stop a wedding without the groom himself?"

Sirzechs' eyebrows raised slightly. Threatening a devil was suicide and takes a lot of guts.

"E-excuse me?" the Phenexes were taken aback.

"He agreed to the conditions. He lost. Therefore, he has to stop it anyway that he can. Even if he allows me to kill him."

"And what makes you think we can't just kill you?"

"My girlfriend is a fallen angel, we have a date tomorrow. A friend of mine is a holy sword user sent directly by the church. And..."

The doors burst open, a servant looking afraid and disheveled.

"Lord Phenex! It's Riser, his- his mana is being expelled!"

All eyes in the room widened. While mana exhaustion wasn't a danger by itself, if expelled continuously without any source available, after all, you can't pull something out of nothing, then it will start to take in something else.

Natural Energy. Which teportedly causes insanity in exchange for power. A literal deal with the devil.

"That. Kill me, and you'll never be able to stop it. The poison is linked to my mana, and should you be able to stop it and then kill me..."

"Then you've got another war for yourselves."

Mouths were agape, Sirzechs' mind was in a state of disbelief. This kid was insane.

Should the Phenexes kill him, then the Fallen Angel will be notified, along with the Holy Sword user.

And if intel was correct, Raynare was very close to Azazel, and the sword user was rather high up in the chain of command.

Add the fact that he's a Longinus Host, then the people who got their eyes on him will revolt.

"What... What do you want then?!" the panicked clan head shouted, his wife was slightly ventilating.

"Half of your treasury and for you stop the marriage."

"Fine! Just stop it!"

"Meh. Already did. Poison lasts for ten minutes max."

Sirzechs refused to laugh. So they were worried for no reason.

"Well then! That sums it up. Thanks for agreeing, but I must leave."

Issei turned his back, and in a flash he rotated again, activating his Sacred Gear.

Just in time to block a stream of fire.

"Why did you do that?"

"Is... Is that the Boosted Gear?"

"So that's what it's called. Interesting."

He powered up a teleportation circle beneath him.

"Oh yeah. I expect the money tomorrow. Good Evening."

And in a brilliant flash, he was gone, leaving a flabbergasted room with an agitated man.

All in a day's work.

(line break.)

A/N: this. This is what I had wanted to happen.

Still. There are many mistakes like the question of why should any of the three factions bother about a human death?

So as an excuse, it was merely a bluff and everyone was too focused on Riser to pick up on it.

Terribly sorry.

School starting tomorrow. Phone ban unless it's friday. Might manage to sneaky sneak and write but whatevs.

No schedule updates are to be expected.

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(line break)

Chapter 17: Saturdate.

The sun filtered through his windows, his frame groggily straightening up. Yesterday was very troublesome, and when he got home, he dropped the paper bag of food on the counter and dropped himself on the couch.

And then he promptly fell asleep.

He shoved the blankets away from him, and tried to move his legs, only to fail when he finally noticed that they were numb.

Issei twitched a brow. The numbness was slowly receding from his thighs, and only did he notice the weight of something over his poor numb legs.

This time, his eye twitched. Raynare's leg was over his, and by the sun were they heavy.

No, she wasn't fat, that's for sure. Then why were they so heavy!?

He poked her flushed cheeks, eliciting a small, soft moan. The brunette sighed. She's going to wake up soon, but he really needed to take a piss.

Gently moving her legs from his, he stood up and stretched, groaning in content.

He proceeded towards the bathroom to freshen up and release his flood dams.

Heading for the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and took the cereal box and two bowls. The mage then took milk from the fridge and spoons from a drawer.

Settling down on the dining table, he ate.

Robotically taking spoonfuls of his breakfast, his mind was whirring all around.

He forced his brain to not think about anything else but his date. The devils could wait until Sunday, since never seemed to be an option.

Raynare plomped on a chair infront of him, already having made her breakfast. She yawned before stretching, her bust popping outwards.

Issei's eyebrow twitched, some blood dropping from his nose.

"Wha. Why are you naked." he tried to deadpan, though he still stuttered. His voice hitched at the end, actually.

She peeked at him from one eye, an eyebrow slightly raised. Then her face practically turned feral, smiling deviously.

"Are you complaining, Ise-kun?" she purred, leaning over the table.

"It's way too early for this, don't you think?" he attempted his best at not reacting outwardly.

His cheeks were red, his eyes were taking glances at her exposed bosom and slightly shown lower lips.

She smiled sultrily at him, still leaning forward. "Don't you want me to be your breakfast, Ise-sama?"

His response was shoving his spoon with cereal in her mouth. "Eat."

The brunette kept his head low, almost touching the bowl with his unkempt hair.

Raynare laughed, her hand waving his spoon in the air. "You're so easy sometimes!"

He wiped away the blood from his nose, already planning his revenge. She will never know what hit her.

The mage stood up to prepare himself, and he couldn't help but feel nervous. This was his first serious date.

His first one was with the same girl, but with him being a literal paranoid wreck, but this time, he's gonna be a nervous wreck.

"Hey, Issei. No need to be nervous. I won't bite." Raynare spoke from behind him, "Yet."

He repressed a shudder. Sheesh.

(line break.)

After fixing themselves, the pair headed out for the city. They walked and spoke with each other, laughing as they go.

Though Issei decide to atleast canvass for cars. Walking was troublesome.

Raynare wore a white blouse and a green skirt, her hair set up by a headband. She had a handbag on one hand and Issei's hand in the other.

Issei wore a longsleeved red shirt, a yellow unbuttoned polo, and brown pants. He had a gray sling bag with some random stuff he filled it with.

Random stuff being candy and chocolates, with some IDs and his wallet.

They reached the arcade, and started their friendly competition. Shooting games, basketball, a random fishing game, punched a bag, dropped the hammer, raced against each other, and had fun in general.

The lovers laughed alot, their minds for once not thinking about problems.

They then headed for clothes shopping, deciding that the both of them needed more clothes.

And since they were practically rich, they mjght as well treat themselves atleast this once.

Raynare felt like she was freeloading, but Issei assured her that she was his lady and therefore must treat her.

She blushed afterwards and just accepted his insistence.

Then they went for many other things like phones and some random thing they liked.

A couple of shopping bags later and they decided to stop. They both carried the items they bought, and went for a restaurant to eat lunch.

And soon they found themselves in the same park they went to before.

Raynare and Issei sat beside the fountain, and they started talking.

Mostly nonsense, like Raynare's experience in flying, as a fallen angel, and some random stories she heard from the other fallen angel, and her complaints about her commanding officer.

Issei listened on, laughing along with her, sometimes adding remarks, and cracking some puns. Then he started his own stories. From his adventures as a perv, to some of his mistakes in training, to his wonderful yet average school life.

His life was rather boring for him, but apparently the angstless parts of it was still funny.

It was reaching night time, and tey decided to just go home for the rest of it and watch a movie.

The both of them were usually busy on Sundays, and ever since his encounter eith the supernatural, they've both been more busy.

He even heard from Ray-chan that some fallen were starting to disappear from their posts, and the rate and number of disappearances were increasing more and more.

Suspicions were rising from the upper echelon of their leaders, and the top one suspect was another Cadre Class named Kokabiel.

The mage banished the thoughts away. His focus was on his date and his date alone, none of that stupid supernatural things.

At least let him have some sense of normalcy back.

They both lied down on the couch, blankets over their bodies.

"Uh. Issei. Last question..." she hesitated a little.

"What is it?" he asked a little bit curious.

"What are we?"

He looked at her strangely.

"I mean, what's our relationship?"

Oh. So that's what she meant.

"Well... I guess we're uhm. In a relationship? Like girlfriends thing?" she pressed on.

"Only if you want to, Ray-chan," he answered softly.

The raven haired beauty smiled at him and pecked his lips, a blush adorning her white flawless cheeks.

Issei paused, his hands reaching for his lips, his body stock still. What... What happeneed? His mind went blank, everything was stuck in slow motion.

And then his hands moved on auto, reaching for her flustered face, and then his face leaned forwards, lips touching hers. Their eyes closed as they melted into the slightly amateurish liplock.

The need for oxygen ended their kiss, their eyes met; gazes a glazed slightly. Their faces were red, a warm blush spread across their cheeks. A smile adorned both of them, adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

He jolted upwards when something warm caressed his clothed erection. The mage's face burned brighter than the sun that it was almost visible in their current lighting.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Ray-chan.." he stuttered, forcing down his moans.

She pouted, "Are you sure, Ise-kun?" she said sensually.

He nodded furiously, his face heating alot more than usual.

"Then I guess this will do," she mumbled as her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, her body cuddling with him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in content.

Everything was good, at least.

Issei's hopes were usually crushed repetitively, but he still wished and hoped for the best out of the situations.

Even if sometimes he's a cynic and a pessimist, and even if usually life walks over him, hoping is still a human characteristic that he can't throw away.

And with that thought, Issei hoped for the betterment of the lives of everyone, and for the sake of his sanity, some free time.

(line break.)

A/N: Chapter was rushed. I started this a couple of hours ago, so the quality and word count is low.

School started, long weekend for me, I need to plan my group's I.P. proposal, and my mind is close to losing itself.

Barely a month into school and my mind's already breaking.

But whatever!

Read and review.


	18. 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Harem: Rias. Sona. Raynare. Irina.

(line break.)

Chapter 18: Kaichou!

He wasn't procrastinating.

Really.

Okay. Maybe a teensy tiny bit, but he was bored.

Like really bored.

So here he was, once again on the couch, eating spicy noodles. The tv was on, a spell book opened beside him, a notebook sitting on his lap as he wrote away.

See! He wasn't procrastinating!

"What are you doing?" a stern voice spoke behind him.

The mage jolted at the sound, almost dropping his precious noodles.

"H-hi Sona! How'd you get in?" he asked, smashing off button of the remote.

"Through the window," she rolled her purple eyes.

"Was that a reference?" he wondered curiously.

A small dust of pink tinged her face, "Maybe."

"Hey hey, sit. I was just cleaning up anyways."

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

"Whaddaya want? I got tea, milk, iced tea, and caffeine."

Issei rushed towards the kitchen, placing his noodles on the table.

"Tea would do."

She recieved no response from the brown haired human, but she did hear him scuffling around the kitchen.

Sona snatched the book from beneath the pillows, staring at the cover.

Teleportation Spells.

She raised an eyebrow.

Teleportation spells were no joke. They were easy, but the chances of the caster ending with half his body in a wall, losing a body part, or the circle propelling them through the void, were really high.

In fact, only high class devils were taught these. Not to peerage members or low class to mid class since it's dangerous.

And a security risk. If it had been taught to everyone, then strays are going to be harder to catch.

"Sona-chan, what's with the sudden visit?"

She ignored the way he called her to slightly pout.

"I didn't know you had short term memory loss. You promised me a chess match."

"I did? I'm sorry, I forgot."

Well. He didn't, really. Sona really wanted to see if he's alright. Afterall, he did just do the most ballsiest thing ever in hell itself.

Issei knew she was lying, but he also knew that she was just concerned. And he trusted her at least.

She wouldn't kill him. Hopefully.

"Then I guess we should play here? Let me set it up."

The bespectacled devil watched him disappear upstairs, her gaze never leaving his back.

That guy was way too carefree. She might have been watching him before she alerted him, but the ravenette was just testing a new spell.

Really.

And she saw him eat up those noodles like there was no tomorrow as he focused on the tv.

The guy still had the capacity to procrastinate!

Sona mulled over the idea of breaking the news to him about their marriage just to see his reaction, though she held her tongue.

While Issei wasn't a lecherous pervert anymore, there were still alot of things that didn't add up.

How did he learn magic? Through books, but where did he get those books? It wasn't public information, that's for sure.

Perhaps his mother was a mage? Or his father? But he's never mentioned about the other parent.

Or any of them actually. Other than the fact that the mother died and his father wasn't anywhere.

But that was for another day.

She actually had a reason for coming to his house. Aside from checking up on him and trying her new spell, she had to invite him for tomorrow's party.

A party dedicated to Rias breaking her engagement, which is quite amusing.

Celebrating the cancellation of the most awaited wedding in the Underworld, then inviting the perpetrator?

It was like squeezing lemon over a papercut.

Which wouldn't really garner much positive reaction from the populace, but really. Sirzechs was a good leader, but sometimes the guy was really childish.

Issei plopped down in front of her, having set up the chess board.

The pieces were red and white, made of glass. And hell, the board was magnetic!

Brand new as well... And glowing.

"Issei, where did you get these?"

"Bought 'em. They were pretty cheap, actually. Way too cheap."

"Don't you know what these are?"

"Uh... Chess pieces?" he asked, rubbing the nape of his neck in confusion.

The pieces weren't magnetic. They were stuck to the board with magic.

Peerage pieces?

The red ones had a slightly dark aura, ehile the white stinged her when she touched.

What? Were those pieces infused with devil and holy mana?

"Don't you feel the auras?"

"Well... I do, they look cool. I mean, look at this."

He moved his piece to eat hers, his white pawn moving to her red pawn's tile.

The auras grew, an ethereal structure forming around them, looking like an angel and a devil warrior respectively.

She watched, mouth slightly agape as the spirit-like forms took their small skirmish to the air, and eventually the angel won, vanquishing the devil.

The red piece disappeared, and then teleport itself to the side of the board.

"And guess what? I got another set of pieces. They're colored gray."

The three factions.

"W-where did you get these?"

"I might've lied about buying them. This the only thing my father left for us."

"Oh..."

"Well whatever. Let's play! I did promise you that chess match, right?"

They continued their war, fascination present in both of their eyes, and Issei couldn't help but stare at the bespectacled girl's face.

Her mesmerized look, added with her pink lips parted, and with her purple eyes shining with unrestrained curiosity.

He grinned. Enjoy the little things.

(line break.)

"Hey, Issei. You going somewhere for the week?" the ravenette asked, gazing upwards from her thinking pose to look at the brunette obviously thinking hard.

The lady was really doing good. She improved way too quickly. But he wasn't going to lose!

"... Well, not really. Other than school, of course," Issei answered after a small moment.

"I was told to invite you for a party... For a week."

"Eh? Why?"

"You broke off Rias' engagement. So you're bound to be the man of honor,"

"I could sense your sarcasm."

"It wasn't really hidden," she rolled her eyes.

He pouted a little, "Mou. It wasn't my fault. I admit, alot could've gone wrong, but I'm alive, aren't I?"

She had to concede on that one.

"Are you coming then?"

"Let me ask Raynare."

Sona's eyes narrowed slightly. She was jealous, that's for sure. He was hers, damn it. Hers!

She calmed herself. Overreacting was very out of character for her. Though being possesive was always present in devils.

"Hm. Issei, do you want a harem?" she asked out of the blue.

The purple eyed devil saw him splutter as she broke his composure.

"W-where in the name of the sun did that come from!?" he shouted.

She raised an eyebrow in response.

"I... I don't think so... I mean. I have a partner already... Wouldn't that strain our relationship?"

"It wouldn't if she agrees."

He lapsed into silence, moving another piece.

This was literally their only game.

"I... I don't know... I mean. I was lucky with Raynare, but I doubt that there are others who'll like me."

She raised her eyebrow further. This wasn't how Issei would act. He was usually confident in his capabilities.

But really? A low self esteem?

She frowned.

She moved forward to hold his shoulders.

"There's me."

"W-what!?"

"Hm. I suppose I'll have to break it down for you."

She leaned forwards, her face close to his.

"Remember when you beat me in chess?"

He nodded lightly.

"Well you just signed yourself a contract with the devil. You're going to marry me."

"What!? Seriously? I'm not ready!" he panicked.

"Calm down, Issei. I was just kidding," she said as she leaned backwards, falling back to her normal position.

He laughed nervously, with him being preoccupied with trying to fix his composure, the mage wasn't able to pick up her lie.

Although a part of him wanted what she said to be true, it was squashed down by his sense of loyalty towards Raynare.

... But he mulled over the thought of asking the fallen angel on her outlook in polygamy.

Eh. He might as well ask.

(line break.)

"And that is checkmate. Nkce try, Sona!" he sent her a thumbs up as her king's aura fell, the red hue disappearing.

"Good game, Ise-kun."

He raised an eyebrow. So it's Ise-kun now?

"Did Raynare-san say anything yet?"

"She said yes, and that she'll be gone for the week as well."

"Why?"

"Meh. Fallen Angel business. Not really my place to tell."

"Hm. Very well. Then you should pack up for a week. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"What about school?"

"I didn't know you cared about school."

"I don't," he deadpanned.

"Hm. We'll be excused. You were placed under Rias' club for the moment," the student council president explained to him, not at all bothered by her loss.

"Then I suppose you'll leave now?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Issei."

(line break.)

[Ah. Was I too late?]

The red dragon recieved no response, his host asleep.

[Dang it. I knew I shouldn't have slept.]

It mumbled as it lied down again and dozed off.

This was the life of a bored dragon.

(line break)

A/N.

I have a writer's block. I don't know how to write anything now. I cleaned uo the plot, decided on interactions, but for the life of me I couldn't type this chapter out.

So sorry for the late update. I can't promise longer chapters, but I will try.

Anyhows.

That's all. Stupid filler chapter, plot moves again and the great red dragon of whatnot still misses the chance to speak to his host.

Babai!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Harem: Sona. Raynare. Irina. [Rias]

Note: Early apologies for spelling errors.

I might (might) remove Rias from harem. Reasons below. PM me for complaints/ counters to my reasonings, or just review em.

Chapter 19: Of Parties and Dragons

He sighed into his hands for what seemed like the hundredth time in the first two hours of the day.

He didn't sleep. At all. Well, he did.

And then he woke up three hours later, feeling hyped.

And now he was dead tired. The mug in his hands contained what seemed to be his fifteenth coffee, his phone on the side, opened on a random game.

His backpack and duffle bag was beside him, all ready to go. And so was he, actually. He had bought a plain version of the school's uniform, since he liked it very much. Plus pockets. There were alot of pockets.

After a moment of silence, he decided that he needed to atleast nap, so he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to capture him. Sona could wait.

But it was not meant to be.

"Hm. Good mor- Are you alright?" speak of the devil and she shall appear in all her glory.

"If I say no, am I still required to go?" he retorted, trying to shake off the sleepiness.

He had woken up to the feeling of adrenaline, but his paranoid mind had also whirred into action, overthinking the possible event.

From small scale problems like tripping over air, or spitting his drink at someone high up in the rankings, to large scale ones like the start of the Second Holy War that they called, to accidentally burning someone.

It was exhausting. Overthinking and pacing around, with barely anything to do.

"Yes," the devil had no mercy, apparently.

He sighed, "Well then, let's go! I have to convert some people into lraiseing the sun!"

Life is troublesome.

(line break)

The Underworld was stiff. And now that he had the time to actually sightsee, he abused it to take in the details.

The buildings were mostly based on human structures, apparently because most of the devil population were now reincarnated devils.

The results of the previous war added with their own civil war, the population dropped.

And then the question rised.

Most of the reincarnated devils had avarage mana and frail builds, with the exception of some.

Were they not trained?

"Hey, Sona? Why do these devils look..." Issei trailed off, thinking how he could say it without offending anyone.

"Weak?" she supplied for him.

"... More like unprepared," he amended.

"They aren't really educated. Their... Kings expect them to be cannon fodder and are usually pawns. The supposed weakest," the bespectacled girl explained to him.

"So what do they know? Do they even know what they fight for?"

"The new ones barely know anything. The experienced ones are most likely dead, strays, or slaves."

"What."

"Which is why it's my dream to make a school for them. To atleast let them know the basics like the Rating Games,"

"Hm. Sounds like a good dream, but I suppose there are people against this?"

She nodded her head, her face actually showing emotions. Resentment.

"The Pillars laughed at my dream. They said it wasn't worth it."

"Tell me, why do you need their support?"

"... I need the approval. And the publicity."

"Then ask them this. If there's something that's gonna kill them, and the only person there to stop it is a reincarnated devil, then what do they think will happen when the devil is weak and unprepared?"

"So threaten them?"

"You are a devil. They are devils. They mocked you. It is merely natural."

"Is that your logic?"

"Not always."

"... I'll take it into consideration," she accepted.

His gaze trailed upwards, towards the realm's purple sky.

"How the hell did you get that thing there? Is it an illusion?" the human pointed at the moon-like object in the Underworld.

"Hm? The moon? How did you see that? It's still morning."

"It's still early in the morning, and I've noticed the clocks. They follow human time. Which means the moon should still be at least visible."

"Oh. Well, it's artificial. Made by the Four Great Maous."

"... I will not question how they managed that."

"Better for both of us," she said.

"Meh. Where's your peerage? And Rias'?" he asked aloud, switching topics.

"My peerage is still preparing themselves. Rias' peerage are already in the mansion," the Sitri heir responded, looking at him curiously.

"You're asking alot of questions today," she continued.

"Eh. New place, new stuff. Always question things has been my routine when there's something different," Issei mumbled, looking around the capital city Lilith with unrestrained curiousity.

"I see. We are getting near."

"Right."

(line break.)

The sun is shining, the sky is blue, technically purple, but who cares about that.

Everything was shiny.

Gold, silver, some random crome color in between and more shiny stuff.

Chandeliers hang on the cieling, golden cutlery, unblemished, white tablecloths, and literally shining plates and glasses!

He noticed Sona squint her eyes. She seemed rather annoyed at the bright stuff.

And frankly, so was he. Everything was glowing and shining and reflecting the bloody fuc-

"Oh, I see you've arrived," a voice said behind them both, interrupting his thoughts about the irritating shining objects.

"Lady Grayfia." Sona greeted with a slight bow, and he followed.

"Please follow me," the silver haired maid acknowledged, her eyes squinted as well.

They followed her through a corridor, entering a separate area that held the ball, and the throne room.

"Sooo-taaan! You're here!" a black blur flashed from one side to the other and glomped Issei's companion.

"L-leviathan-sama! Please a-act like a leader for once!"

Issei snickered.

Sona was blushing, her face flushed like Rias' hair, her posture was stiff, and her eyes seemed so tired and embarrassed.

The one she was reprimanding was a girl that seemed to be younger than the both of them, with twin pigtails, a magical girl costume.

Though her mana capacity said the complete opposite of her appearance.

Compared to Sona and him, their mana combined wouldn't even be a part of the girl's twenty percent.

Which is totally insane.

Why are they monsters? Hooow?

"Oooh, is this your boyfriend, So-tan?" the Leviathan's attention switched to his, which slightly put him on edge.

"B-boyfriend!? No!"

Issei snickered again. This was rare. Sona and flustered? They usually never got together.

Heh. Cute.

"Oh hoh? Cute, eh? Well let me tell you something, you hurt her, I hurt you! Got that!?" the girl threatened him.

"Did I say that outloud?" he wondered, though the way Sona's face flushed more, it was affirmative.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! I am the Great and Powerful Serafall Leviathan!" Serafall childishly pouted at him.

"Mou? Levia-tan? I have heard of that."

"Really!?" her eyes widened, shining in childish curiousity.

"Mmhm. Definitely."

"How!?"

"So-tan talks about you."

"I didn't know my So-tan loved me like that! Such a little tsundere!" the childish ravenette squealed as she hugged her little sister.

Sona was still stuck in between embarrassment and amusement, though the latter seemed to be more dominant.

"I think that's enough, Leviathan-sama.," Grayfia interfered.

"Moouuu, you're no fun, Fia-chan."

The maid's eye twitched slightly.

"Oh well! I'll see you later, So-tan and So-tan's boyfriend!" Serafall Leviathan said as she hopped around.

Issei laughed.

Sona glared at him.

Rias and the others arrived earlier and they were giggling as well.

"Mou, So-tan. What's with the glare?" the mage asked innocently, imitating her elder sister's voice.

"Don't... Just don't," she seemed to accept her fate and smile slightly.

He grinned at her.

Never a dull moment atound these devils.

(line break.)

"Hey there, Asia! How are you holding up?"

"I-Issei-san! I've been doing fine, thank you."

The reincanated nun smiled softly.

"I hope you have been adjusting well?"

"Uhm.. A-aside from some in-incidents, I have..."

"Incidents?" Issei asked.

"I... I couldn't stop praying to the... Uhm..."

"Him. Yeah, I understand. Old habits die hard, I suppose,"

"Y-yes," Asia stuttered, her head bowed.

"Then maybe you should praise the su-"

He was cut off when someone pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow! Sona!"

"I will not allow you to influence someone with your insanity," she said sternly.

"Fine! Let gooo!" Issei whined.

She did after a couple of seconds, though her glare was still in place.

The blonde haired devil giggled, "You two act like a couple," she commented.

Sona froze slightly, forcing a blush down. She was vetter at controlling her emotions than this!

Issei laughed awkwardly, scratching his head.

A bell rang, signifying the start of the party. Sona, Issei and Asia went to join their group, a slightly awkward atmosphere permeating the air.

"Greetings. I suppose everyone is present now? Then allow me to say the purpose of this party," Sirzechs Lucifer started his speech, his voice booming with authority, though how he managed to make it sound friendly was beyond the mage.

"We are gathered here today to clarify what has happened to Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex's engagement," he paused, as if thinking over what he's about to say.

"It has been broken. Riser Phenex has lost to a deal, and therefore must follow the wishes of the winner," the red haired leader spared a galnce at Issei, who was busy looking at the shining wine glass.

Some of the devils noticed this and followed Sirzech's gaze, and their eyes narrowed in suspicion and some already thinking ways of getting the boy into their peerages, and some wishing to kill the boy. Though none of them voiced any outrage, the next one definitely elicited a response.

"And of course, to celebrate the peace treaty that has been created between devilkind and the Fallen Angel Faction."

Silence. Issei could hear a pin drop in the distance.

"WHAT!? SURELY YOU JEST!" a random devil suddenly screamed.

And from there, everything started to crash.

Issei's eyes narrowed.

He bet that this will cause a civil war or worse.

Fallen Angels were one of the main enemies during the war. And since they were literally neighbors with the devils, they posed a threat.

The faction could mobilize its troops at a moment's notice and attack. But the only problem was the fact that there were barely anything to fight with and fight against.

Population was low. The armies are mostly consisted of low leveled angels or reincarnated devils with barely anything to fight with.

The fallen had little amount of high class soldiers, and so did the devils.

And of course, the tentative cease fire between the three great factions.

Which would definitely trigger the restart of the great war.

But he knew Sirzechs and whoever was the leader of the Fallen Angels weren't stupid enough to try and attack the other.

They were leaders, and their main priority was the lives of their race.

As the rage pressed on, Issei couldn't help but wonder at Sirzechs actions

You don't hold a party in the middle of your territory right after your enemy decides to make peace.

It was like presenting your back to them.

A show of trust? But even then, he should've chosen a neutral territory.

Like say Kuoh.

A devil controlled place, but no one with a brain would dare attack that place lest they face the fury of the other two factions.

The timing of the treaty was off as well.

Why would you do that right after an issue?

Both sides are definitely angry.

The fallen trespassed Kuoh, attacked the heiresses stationed, then attempt to steal a Sacred Gear?

And for the fallen, the devils killed their kin, and would definitely ask for blood.

It didn't make any sense.

Peace does not happen over night. It takes years. And a single mistake could shatter everything.

(line break.)

"Silence! All of you silence!"

Sirzechs slammed his fist on the podium with no amount of restraint, his mana flooding the room, oppressing everyone.

"Do you not understand why I had to agree? We are dying. The amount of pure blooded devils are improportional to those who were reincarnated. Our race will be wiped out if we don't stop killing each other!"

"Do you want our future generation experience what we went through!? Do you want them to grow up in the midst of strife, both within and outside the boundaries, to fight for their lives before they even achieve the full extent of their childhood?"

The crowd silenced.

"Because I don't. I want my son to feel what it means to be a child. To remain ignorant to the ways of the real world before it's his time to grow up. And peace is the only way to allow him this," the leader stopped his speech for a short while, looking at the speechless crowd's faces, gathering their reactions.

"And I highly doubt that you do. We all know what war does to a person. We all know how it took away lives. We all know how it ruined us all. Do you want that to happen to them as well?"

Issei had to hand it to the devil. He raised some valid points.

The devils were silenced, and then one by one they shook their head no.

"Then this is the beginning of peace between two factions. A start of a world where no child will be forced to take arms. A world where everyone is safe," he ended his speech.

Everyone was still stuck on their seats. Issei clapped his hands, smiling slightly.

And from there, everyone gave applause.

Hm. Looks like he lost his bet.

And then his thoughts caught up to him.

If they were celebrating peace between the fallen and the devils, then that means Raynare is also here.

He didn't know if he should feel relieved, anxious, happy, or afraid.

All of those for reasons unknown to him.

Except for happy. Coz you know. Girlfriends and stuff.

(line break.)

A/N: Eeey.

So far, pretty good, I suppose?

Whatevs. Some fluffiness, some serious stuff, Ddraig is still asleep, and Issei's life is bound to be more troublesome.

So yeah. Rias.

Reasons on why I MIGHT remove her from Harem:

1\. Issei is human.

2\. She's very high up in the heirarchy, which meant that she had to choose a pureblood or atleast someone devil. (Sona is excused from this since she's not very well known.)

3\. I don't like how I portrayed her as a cunning and manipulative devil. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Though natural for a devil, I showed her to be a bit more ruthless than normal.

4\. I have a plan.

5\. There is no reason for her to like Issei. Aside from what? Saving her from the engagement? That had something in exchange. That he wasn't a pervert? So what? Issei hadn't done much impact other than the engagement.

Eh. I'll think about it.

Do you want me to take her off? Or should she stay? I could amend stuff.

Read and review!


	20. Rewrite Notice Sowwy

So hi!

Lame opening. I'm just here to notify you that, after months of thinking, I've come to a decision.

I'm going to re write this story.

Why?

It's cringy. I re read it a couple of times and I couldn't help but feel like I didn't get my messages across. And overall its really just full of cringe moments. The pervert thing was literally shoved aside. It's just... Too much change.

I said I would follow Canon. And I tried. But there's just too much change that I didn't know what to do. And so I was stuck on chapter 19. With a huge writer's block. And some doubts.

Like that Irina chapter. It was sudden. Spontaneous. Like all of the other chapters in the Hopes.

The chapters weren't well thought. The characters were abit OOC. The screwdriver was a terrible choice. I'm really weak at keeping secrets, so hiding and suspending some sort of curiosity is something I'm incapable of. The Harem was literally broken. Most relationships were rushed. And the chapter lengths are short.

And I was thinking on abandoning it. But then I promised I won't. So. Here. I was planning on just writing another story, but this is my first story.

I can't just leave it to die.

So yeah!

I'm initiating a rewrite of The Hopes of Issei Hyoudou under a different title with some twists and turns.

I'm gonna be posting it whenever I finish the first chapter. Though hopefully I can post it within two weeks. Enough time to type and re read and add some stuff.

Sorry to everyone, and I hope you guys stay.

Thank you!


End file.
